A Test Of Friendship
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Chris makes a mistake that nearly costs Vin his life.
1. Chapter 1

A TEST OF FRIENDSHIP!!

BY; Winnie

"I'm bout done in, Chris," Tanner said as he rode beside the older man. He could tell by the slouched shoulders that the blond gunslinger was just as tired as he was but the man would never readily admit it.

"We still have an hour or so of daylight, Vin, I figure we can cover a little more distance before we turn in for the night," Larabee told his best friend.

"I don't think my rear end'll last much longer, Pard," Tanner groused. Three days of steady riding had taken its toll on both men but the sharpshooter had finally voiced his weariness. They'd delivered the prisoner into the hands of the sheriff in the dirty little town and decided they didn't want to spend the night in the stink hole. Too many eyes were turned in their direction when they'd stopped in the dirty saloon for a drink.

"You getting too old, Tanner?"

"No, jest gettin tired and not too damn stubborn to admit it."

"Stubborn? Seems to me you were the one who didn't want to stay in town overnight. I could've had a great night sleep in a comfy bed instead of sleeping on the ground last night. Come on what's another hour of riding?"

"What's the hurry to get back to Four Corners, Chris?" Tanner asked with a slight smile. He knew the gunslinger was looking forward to seeing Billy Travis. He was always amazed at the difference in the blond's manner when the boy was in town. Chris showed a part of himself seldom seen, the part that would've made him a perfect father. _'What_ _would ya be like if Adam were still alive, Pard. Would ya still have that lost look in yer eyes when ya thought no one was lookin'?_' he thought sadly.

"I promised Billy I'd be there when he got back from visiting the Judge."

"Ya missed him didn't ya?"

Larabee turned and grinned at his friend, "Is it that obvious?"

"Reckon it is when you're in a hurry ta get back home. Seems ta me ya'd rather be out at yer shack."

Larabee reined in his horse and shook his head. "Guess a couple of hours won't make that much difference. Al right, Tanner, let's set up..." Chris turned in his saddle as a bullet tore into the rocks next to him. "Jesus!" he swore as he headed for the large boulders at the end of the narrow trail. He knew by the sound that Vin was following close behind him.

Tanner kept Peso at pace with Pony, the two horses almost in perfect symmetry with each other as their long legs covered the distance they needed to travel to safety. He knew there were at least two men firing on them and briefly wondered if they were after him or his best friend.

Chris felt Pony shudder as they reached the safety of the rocks. He knew the horse had been hit but prayed it wasn't bad. He dropped the reins, turning to cover his friend as the younger man made it to safety. He fired in the direction the bullets were coming from but was unable to get a clear shot. He watched as Tanner dismounted and grabbed the reins of both horses securing them to a branch so they couldn't run off.

"Can ya see where they are?"

"There's one on the right and another on the left," Larabee told him. "I can't get a clear shot on either one."

"Any idea who they are?" Tanner asked as he crouched behind a rock just in time as a bullet kicked up splinters of rock where his face had been moments before.

"Didn't get a real close look at them, Pard," Larabee grinned as adrenalin kicked in and he felt the thrill and excitement that came with this type of confrontation.

"Enjoyin' yerself, Larabee?" Tanner asked.

Larabee lifted his head and took a shot at the man on the right. "I'll let you know once it's over, Tanner," the blond answered, "Shit," the blond hissed as a bullet creased his left shoulder.

"How bad?" the tracker asked worriedly.

"Just a crease but it looks like they have the advantage of high ground. That one was awful close," Larabee fired another shot at the man on his right, just as a bullet kicked up dirt near the tracker's right leg. "Dammit we have to do something," the excitement diminishing now that he knew they were in real danger.

"Chris, I'm gonna see if I can circle around behind the one on the right. Think ya can keep me covered?"

"Be careful, Vin," Larabee hissed as the slight movement jarred his arm. He watched the tracker make his way to the right and turned his attention back to the men shooting at them. He fired quickly as a man moved on his right, swearing as the bullet went wide of its target.

The shadows had lengthened since they'd first been attacked and as dusk descended Larabee noticed movement to his left, near the edge of the trail. He lifted his pistol, fired a quick shot and smiled as he watched the man fly backwards. Chris had no time to think as shots were fired at him from both the left and right side of the narrow trail. "Fuck," he swore as another bullet landed next to him.

"Angered by the constant bombardment and the pain in his shoulder he moved to his right and took a shot at the man moving along the ledge. He grinned as the man cried out and fell to his knees. '_Too late, Vin, I already got him,'_ he thought as he turned to move along the trail. He stayed to the boulders just in case he'd only wounded the man on the left. Movement on his left caught his attention and he saw a blur of short red hair as he fired a quick shot. '_Must've been at least three. Where the hell are you, Vin,'_ he thought as he hurriedly shot the man a second time.

The air took on a deathly still quality as the man in black crouched behind a boulder waiting to see if there was any other movement. Nothing moved not even the trees or bushes surrounding him.

Chris slipped out from behind the rock and made his way down the trail, relieved when no more shots rang out. "Vin!" he shouted as he stood in the center of the trail. A sudden chill ran down his spine, as there was no answer forthcoming from the tracker. "Vin, dammit answer me!"

Larabee made his way to the right hurrying in the direction his friend was supposed to travel. He found one dead man and knew it was the one he'd shot. '_Where the hell are_ _you, Pard?'_ he thought as he moved back to the horses.

"Easy, boys," he soothed the horses as he slipped past them and followed Tanner's boot prints in the dust. He stood perfectly still, his lean body shivering in spite of the heat as he saw where the boot prints leading to the right instead of to the left. "Please, God, No!" he prayed aloud as he hurried towards the spot where the man he'd shot disappeared over the edge.

It felt like it took forever for him to make his way to the spot. Daylight was rapidly leaving the area as he knelt at the edge, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "Oh, Jesus! No!" he screamed as he saw the buckskin clad body lying in a heap at the bottom of the gorge. His mind replayed the shooting in slow motion and he finally grasped what he'd done. "Jesus, Vin," he cried as he stumbled over the edge and made his way to the bottom. "Don't be dead. Dear, God, don't let him be dead," he begged as he once again saw his bullet tear into the younger man. The fear made his heart beat at an alarming rate as he made it to the bottom.

Chris Larabee felt his soul torn from his body as he saw the pool of blood seeping from the wound in his friend's right side, "No!" he screamed as he sat back on his heels. "Godammit, you can't take him from me!" he screamed at the sky as he reached out and tentatively touched the tracker's chest. He breathed a sigh of relief as the chest rose beneath his hands. "Thank you," he whispered as he tore off a piece of his shirt and pressed it to the wound. He held it tight till the bleeding stopped and turned his attention to the rest of the body.

He slowly perused the body, noting the awkward way the right arm lay under the tracker. He gently took hold of the arm and pulled it from behind the injured man's back. He probed the limb from wrist to shoulder, swearing sharply as he felt the break just below the elbow. '_You did this to him, Larabee. You shot your best friend!_' "Shut the fuck up," he swore aloud at his guilt-ridden subconscious.

He continued to check the body relieved when he could find nothing busted in his ribcage or his legs. "Jesus, Tanner, you're a fucking mess," he said as he noticed the blood covering the right half of the younger man's face.

"T...think I t...told ya t...that a f..few t...times."

Chris looked down at the younger man surprised to see the pain filled blue eyes open and focused on him. "How're you doing?" he asked.

"J...jest fuckin' great! W...what h...happened?"

'_I shot you, Cowboy,_' the gunslinger thought angrily as he started to clean the large gash over Tanner's right eye.

"Chris? W...what's w...wrong?" Tanner asked as he noted the blank look on his best friend's face.

"Nothing, Vin." '_Nothing that turning back the clock wouldn't fix,'_ he thought as he pressed the cloth to the head wound.

"Chris," the sharpshooter swallowed hard and gasped as the pain emanating from his side rose up to engulf him. "S...shit," he gasped as Chris turned him on his side in order to empty the contents of his stomach without choking on it.

Larabee eased the younger man back to the ground; worried about the amount of blood the sharpshooter had already lost. '_My fault, Vin, my fault you're hurt._' "No time for that, Larabee," he hissed.

"N...no time f...fer what?" Tanner asked weakly, his blue eyes a stark contrast to the pale skin of his face.

"No time to waste. I need to set your arm and check to see if my fucking bullet's still in you."

Larabee's voice was filled with a tortured sound that made the younger man cringe. He tried to speak again but found his mouth was suddenly as arid as the desert they were in. "C...ss," he tried but the sound barely made it past his lips. '_What do ya mean yer bullet?'_ he thought as he lost the battle with the call of darkness.

"I shot you, Vin," Larabee gasped as his own body trembled with the force of his emotions. "I shot my best friend. Stop it, Larabee. You need to get a fire started and set that arm. You got work to do before you even think about giving in to the fucking guilt," he thought as he left his friend to get the saddlebags and canteens from the horses.

The gunslinger hurried up the hill and ran to the horses. "Sorry, boys, I'll come fix you up as soon as I'm finished what I gotta do," he muttered as he ran back to the edge of the trail and slid down to the bottom.

He quickly gathered enough twigs and branches and started a small fire. The landscape moved in shadow as the flames leapt out and pushed back the darkness, bathing Larabee and Tanner in a tiny circle of light.

Larabee pushed the pain of guilt to the back of his mind as he slowly knelt beside the injured man. He reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a small-blackened pot. He poured water from his canteen into the pot and placed it near the fire to warm. He pulled out the small package Nathan insured they all carried. He knew the contents by heart and pulled out the bandages and the crushed herbs.

The gunslinger searched the area until he found two almost equal length sticks he could use for splints. He knelt beside the fallen man and reached his hand under his body. He lifted the body and gently probed for an exit wound. "God, I can't do this," he thought as his hands came away dry. '_How the fuck do I get you back to Nathan?_' he thought as he pushed the self-recrimination aside for later.

He settled his friend back on the ground, swearing at his own stupidity for not bringing the bedrolls down with him. "Be right back, Vin," he said as he hurried to retrieve them. By the time he was half way back down the hill he heard the sound of retching and dropped his burden where he was. He rushed to his friend's side and made sure he was able to clear his throat. "Easy, Vin," he said as the younger man groaned and held his side.

"Jesus, C...Chris, w...what the h...hell hit me?" he asked as his arm, head, and side beat out a staccato rhythm of agony.

Larabee swallowed the guilt as he tried to help the sharpshooter. He held the canteen to the younger man's mouth and helped him drink a couple of mouthfuls. "Not too much, Pard, you've already been sick."

"Mouth tastes like I've had to mucha Nathan's horse piss."

"Not yet, Tanner, but it's coming," Larabee forced a weak smile to his face.

"Ah, hell, Larabee, yer all heart, why don't ya jest shoot me now?" the sharpshooter quipped, not realizing how much his words hurt the other man.

"Gotta set your arm, Vin," Larabee swallowed the lump in his throat. 'I already did_, Tanner,_' he thought as he removed the broken limb from the tracker's buckskin jacket and shirt.

"Reckon," the younger man hissed. "Best get it done then."

"Here," the gunslinger held his flask to the younger man's mouth and helped him drink some of the liquid fire. "You ready?" he asked as he placed the flask on the ground beside him. Tanner nodded and groaned as he set off the fireworks in his head once more. "Alright, on three," Larabee warned as he reached down and took the arm. "One," he could feel his friend tensing up as he waited for the second number which never came as Larabee snapped the bone in place, eliciting a long drawn out scream from the injured man. Tears came to his eyes as he put the long smooth branches in place and wrapped them in bandages to hold the arm in place. He noticed the glistening beads of sweat on the pale face and gently swiped the long hair away from his friends face. "Jesus, Vin, I'm so sorry," he said.

"Not yer fault, L...Larabee," Tanner groaned as he felt his arm placed on the ground.

'_Yes it is, Vin,'_ he thought but wouldn't burden the younger man with his guilt. "Vin, I'm gonna get the bedrolls and place you on it so I can check the hole in your side. Try to stay still for a second, ok?"

"D...don't think I c...could m...move if'n I tried."

"Then don't try," Larabee ordered as he hurried back to the bedrolls. He felt the overwhelming guilt return as he tried to concentrate on the tasks at hand. He needed to be calm and in control of his emotions until he got the other man back to town and turned his care over to Nathan Jackson. "I'm back, Pard, I need to change the bandages on your side and head," he said as he poured some herbs into the hot water by the fire.

"Ya s...sure ya g...gotta do t...that?"

"Not much choice since I'm the only one around," Larabee told him as he spread out the bedroll and carefully placed the injured man on it, ignoring the muted cries of pain that escaped from the dry lips.

"Damn, guess I'm stuck with ya then," Tanner quipped, hoping to see a smile from his friend instead of the pained look he read in the green eyes. '_What aren't ya tellin' me,_ _Cowboy? What's put that look in yer eyes?_' he thought as he felt something wet placed against his head. He groaned as Larabee cleaned the cut above his eye and fought against the building nausea that threatened to engulf him once more.

"Easy, Vin, I got ya," Larabee muttered as he finished the wound on the sharpshooter's head.

"Easy, L...Larabee? Wasn't nothin' easy b...bout that."

"Guess not," the gunslinger said as he turned to the job he dreaded most. "Vin."

Tanner opened pain filled blue eyes and tried to speak. His strength was rapidly leaving him as he tried to focus on the blond face above him. The light from the small blaze cast shadows across the gunslinger's face, but Vin could tell there was something definitely wrong with the gunslinger. "Chris, ya alright?"

"I'm fine, Vin. I'm not the one who's hurt. Now just lie still and let me tend to you. I'm gonna take a look at your side now," Larabee informed the tracker as he began removing the younger man's buckskin jacket and shirt.

'_Something's wrong with ya, Larabee and as soon as yer done I aim ta find out what it is,' _Tanner gasped as Larabee plied the shirt from the wound in his side.

"S...sorry, Pard, I gotta lift you up a bit," the blond said as he gently pulled the tracker up against his own lean body. He tugged the remaining sleeve off the left arm and dropped the bloodied jacket and shirt beside the bedroll. '_Jesus, Vin, I'm sorry,'_ he thought as he placed the younger man back on the bedroll.

"C...cold," Tanner hissed as his body trembled violently.

"Shit, Vin, I gotta look at your side before I can cover you up. Just a few more minutes, Ok?"

"O...ok," Tanner's teeth chattered as the pain combined with the cold to make his life a living hell.

Larabee turned his attention to the bloodied hole in his friend's side, '_I did that to him,_' he thought as he used some of the whiskey from his flask to clean the wound. "Easy, Vin," he said as Tanner's body jerked against the sharp burning sensation. "Almost done."

"J...Jesus, h...hurts, C...Chris."

"I know it does but I don't have much choice," Larabee said as he cleaned the wound. He breathed a sigh of relief as the younger man finally lost consciousness. He quickly finished cleaning the wound and wondered how he was going to get his friend back to the top of the gorge let alone back to town. He finished the task at hand and placed his own bedroll over his friend, hoping to ward off the chill before it took to firm a hold on his friend.

Larabee checked the pot of herbs and knew they were ready. Somehow he had to get Tanner to drink some of the tea but he didn't want to wake the man. He knew the danger of leaving a bullet inside a body but there was no choice. He had no idea how to remove it and was afraid of doing more harm than good. '_I'll see how things are in the morning,'_ he thought as he moved to tend the horses.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Test of Friendship--2

The gunslinger had no idea how long he spent with Peso and Pony. He'd found a gouge on Pony's right rear hip and he cleaned it as best he could. His own exhaustion was finally taking hold and he felt himself sliding down the body of his horse. As he slid to the side his left shoulder came in contact with the hard ground and he hissed sharply. "Dammit, Larabee, you don't have time for this," he groaned as he stood up and headed back down to the edge of the gorge. He slid down the side and hurried to his injured friend. He added more fuel to the fire and lifted the blackened pot. He poured the cooling liquid into a cup and moved to wake the sharpshooter.

Tanner could feel someone touching him and he tried to move away from the source. He had no desire to wake up, knowing if he did he'd be forced to endure more pain. "L...leave me," he snarled as the hands continued to touch him. He lashed out with his left fist gasping as pain flared in the opposite arm and side.

"Jesus, Vin," lie still," Larabee gasped as the left fist connected with his chin, rocking his head back and causing stars to dance before his eyes. "Shit," he said as some of the tea spilled from the cup. "Tanner, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The tracker heard the voice above him and forced his eyes open. "C...Chris," he rasped, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth.

"Yeah, Pard, it's me. I need you to drink this for me."

"W...what is i...it?"

"Something to help with the pain and fever your totin'" the blond informed him.

"Don't want none of Nathan's..."

"You don't have a choice you stubborn mule. It may taste like horse piss but it's gonna help you. Now open up," Larabee ordered as he pulled the shivering body into his arms.

"Bit b...bossy a...aren't ya?"

"I don't have much choice when it comes to you, Tanner. It's the only way to make you listen to reason. Now shut up and drink this shit."

"Piss, C...Chris. Shut u...up and d...drink this p...piss," the tracker smiled weakly as he drank from the cup. He didn't see the expression on the blond's face, a look that conveyed just how much guilt the gunslinger was carrying.

Larabee managed to get half the cup into the injured man. He held tightly to his friend as he slipped once more into the pain free world of unconsciousness. "Wish I could trade places with you, Cowboy," he said softly. He brushed the sweat soaked hair out of the younger man's face, shocked at the haggard look revealed by the flickering flames from the fire. "I've got to get you to Nathan," he thought as he held his friend tightly.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Dawn was just seeping into the sky as Vin Tanner opened his eyes. He knew something was wrong but couldn't quite place his hands on what it was. He tried to move, gasping as his body reawakened to the injuries he'd suffered the night before. "Oh, hell," he hissed as he turned on his side.

"Just lie still, Vin, I got you."

"C...Chris?"

"Yeah, it's me, Pard. How're you feeling?"

"I'm f...fine," Tanner quipped, using the all too familiar words of denial.

"I can see that," Larabee said as he stroked the fevered brow. "Looks like you're running a hell of a fever."

"Reckon. I do feel kinda hot," the tracker hissed.

"I got something for you to drink," Larabee said as he lifted the damp head. He helped Tanner drink the remaining tea and managed to get a small amount of water into him as well.

"Thanks, Cowboy," Tanner let his eyes slide closed.

"Don't thank me, Cowboy. If it wasn't for my stupidity you wouldn't be laying there all busted up," Larabee whispered as he checked the wound on the sharpshooter's head. He bit his lip at the red swollen area. '_I wish the hell Nathan was here,'_ he thought as he placed a clean bandage on the wound.

As the tracker slipped towards sleep he realized something was definitely wrong with the words the gunslinger uttered. He tried to fight back the darkness but was unable to as the pain and exhaustion pulled him all the way under.

"What the hell do I do?" Larabee shouted in frustration as he looked at the wound he'd caused to his friend.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Nathan Jackson woke with a start. It wasn't often he felt things but sometimes he just knew when something was wrong. The dreams he'd been having through the night ended in his sitting up on the edge of his bed and burying his head in his hands. He groaned as he tried to figure out what the dreams meant. He'd heard Chris Larabee's anguished shouts and knew instinctively something bad must've happened to the tracker.

He pulled on his clothes and hurried to find the others. He knew Buck and JD would be at the jail, guarding the two prisoners they'd arrested the night before for being drunk and disorderly. He ran to the jail and pushed the door open. His eyes adjusted to the light and he spotted JD sitting behind the desk.

"Morning, Nathan," Dunne greeted.

"JD, where's Buck?"

"He went to get some breakfast. What's wrong?" Dunne asked as he noticed the worried frown on the healer's face.

"I don't really know, JD. When are Vin and Chris supposed to be back?"

"They should be here sometime tomorrow. Chris promised Mary he'd be here when Billy comes home."

"Hey, Nathan, you're up early."

Jackson turned to the door to see the ladies man enter with a tray of food. "Buck, do you know which trail Chris and Vin are gonna use coming back?"

Wilmington's eyebrows shot up as he watched the healer closely. "They'll be coming along Baker's Pass. Why?"

"I'm not sure. Just feels like something's wrong."

"Nathan?"

"I just had a dream, Buck. It's probably nothing but I'd feel better if we rode out to meet them," Jackson explained.

Wilmington stared at the healer and finally nodded his head. "Alright, Nate, I'll saddle the horses. JD, you and Ezra stay here and look after things."

"Buck, I'm going back to the clinic to get a few things."

Wilmington nodded as he turned to leave. "I'll ask Josiah to join us," he said as a feeling of dread entered his mind.

"Buck, it could be nothing," Jackson assured the moustached man as he hurried out the door.

"Sure, Nathan, but I have a feeling you're right on this one," Wilmington muttered. "JD, you can let those two go as soon as they've slept it off. Let Ezra know where we're gone but make sure he stays here to help you."

"Buck, I want to..."

"I don't have time to argue right now, JD, just please do as I ask."

"Alright, Buck," Dunne said as the older man left the jail.

Half an hour later two men watched as three of their number left town in search of their missing members.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"What the hell do I do?" Larabee repeated as he unconsciously rubbed his own throbbing shoulder. He looked towards the sorry excuse for a travois he'd constructed during the night. "Shit, I wish the hell you'd have been able to help me," Larabee hissed as he struggled to get his injured friend onto the conveyance. He'd searched the area and managed to find a small narrow path up the gorge. It wasn't nearly as steep and he knew he'd have a better chance of getting his friend to the top if he could drag him there.

He ignored the panicked eyes that opened and stared at him through narrowed lids.

"D...don't, C...Chris. S...stop."

"Can't stop, Vin, have to get you out of here," Larabee said as he lifted his friend and gently placed him on the crude travois. He wrapped the blanket around his friend and used strips of rope to hold him in place.

"F...feels like ya got me trussed up like a C...Christmas t...turkey," Tanner hissed as he was unable to move anything but his left arm.

"Would you rather fall off the damn thing?" Larabee snapped a little to harshly. "Ah, hell, I'm sorry, Vin."

"It's ok, C...Chris, not yer fault I got hurt."

'_Yes it is,_' Larabee thought as he helped the younger man drink from the canteen.

"Nuff," the tracker groaned as he felt his stomach lurch.

"Alright, Pard," Larabee said as he recapped the canteen. "Vin, you make sure you tell me if you need me to stop."

"K," the longhaired man mumbled as he snuggled under the blankets. He worried about the despair written on the face of his friend. '_Ya think I'm gonna die, don't ya, Pard?_' he thought as he felt Larabee lift the ends of the travois.

The gunslinger ignored the pain in his shoulder as he dragged the tracker towards the trail. Slowly and carefully he made his way up the side of the gorge, listening to the wheezing breath coming from the injured man he carried. '_Please, God let him live. I swear I'll do anything in my power to make things right. I'll hang up my fuckin' guns and never pick_ _them up again if I have to. Just please don't take his life because of my mistake,_' he begged as he forced one foot in front of the other.

He stopped and placed the poles on the ground as he heard the sound of retching from behind him. He knelt beside the tracker and carefully turned him on his left side.

The younger man moaned at the movement as his body was reawakened to the fiery agony in his side. His right arm hurt but was nothing compared to the pain of the bullet wound. It seemed to be the only thing his mind latched on to. "C...Chris, h...help me," he gasped as he tried to control the pain.

"I'll get you to Nathan, Vin," Larabee swore as he placed his friend back on the makeshift stretcher. "We're almost at the top," he said as he placed tucked the blanket back around the shivering body. "You just hang on a little longer and we'll be headed back to Four Corners."

"T...tired, Chris."

"I know, Pard, go back to sleep and let me worry about getting you out of here."

"Yer h...hurt too," the sharpshooter gasped as he tried to reach for the bloodstained shoulder.

Larabee glanced at his own shoulder and then turned back to his friend. "I'm fine, Vin, it's your blood not mine," he lied. "You just lie there and be quiet while I get us out of here."

'_D...don't believe ya, Cowboy,_' he thought as his blue eyes slid shut.

Larabee lifted the two poles and continued his climb from the gorge. He breathed a sigh of relief as he topped the rise and was able to place the burden back on the ground. "Told you I'd get you out of there," he said as he hurried towards the spot where he'd left the horses. He placed the saddle on Peso but knew he couldn't ride Pony. The wound in the horse's side looked fine but he wasn't going to chance injuring him further. He left his own saddle on the ground and turned his attention to the horses.

Finally finished his preparations he turned towards the prone figure on the ground. He ignored the bone weary ache in his limbs as he grabbed the reins and hurried back to his friend.

He was shocked to see the blue eyes open and his heart leapt into his throat as he thought his friend was dead. "No, Vin!" he gasped.

Tanner heard the worried voice and turned to meet the green eyed gaze. "C...Chris," he hissed sharply and started to cough.

Larabee shook himself and knelt beside his friend. He picked up the canteen and helped the younger man take a few small sips. Larabee's hand touched the forehead and felt the sizzling heat radiating from the younger man. '_Oh, God, Vin, what have I done?_' he thought. "Vin, I'm gonna hook you up to Peso and we'll be back to Four Corners before you know it. Nathan and the others will be fussing over you in no time," he said as he wet a cloth and bathed the pale face.

"T...thanks, C...Chris," he stammered as he tried to grasp what was wrong with his friend. The fever and pain made it impossible to think straight but he knew there was something bothering the gunslinger.

'_Don't thank me for shooting you, Vin_,' Larabee thought as he connected the travois to Peso.

"G...gonna be ok now, Chris, yer gonna get us back to town," Tanner whispered confidently.

"That's right, Vin. You'll soon be in the hands of someone who knows what they're doing," Larabee muttered as he finished securing the poles to the saddle, making sure a blanket was placed under them so they wouldn't rub Peso's hide. "You just relax and we'll be home before ya know it," the gunslinger assured him as he started the horses moving in the direction of Four Corners.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Test of Friendship--3

Josiah watched the stiff way the healer held himself in the saddle. He'd never seen the man in such a hurry to get somewhere. He'd been given insight into things before but couldn't remember the healer ever having experienced them. He rode behind Buck Wilmington but his eyes never wavered from the man riding in front of them.

The noonday sun was high overhead before Nathan agreed the horses needed a break. Wilmington took the horses and led them to the tiny stream, letting them drink their fill of the cool liquid. Buck took the three canteens and emptied the tepid liquid, refilling all three with the cooler water from the stream.

Josiah placed a hand on the shoulder of his friend. "You still feel like something's wrong, Brother?"

Jackson lifted his eyes and gazed deeply into those of his friend. "Now more than ever, Josiah. One or both of em is hurt and we need to find them."

"We will, Nathan," the ex-preacher assured the younger man as he led him towards the spot where Wilmington held the horses.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"C...Chris, s...sick," Tanner gasped as he felt hot bile rise up in his throat. He gagged and sputtered as the heated liquid choked him. He tried to call out but nothing got past the burning sensation in his throat. "H...lp."

Larabee stumbled as he heard the soft plea from behind him. "Oh, Jesus," he cried as he saw the tracker fighting to breathe. He dropped the reins and hurried to his friend. He grasped Tanner's shoulders and leaned him over the side, reaching in to make sure his airway was free and clear. "Come on, Vin, breathe!" he shouted as he waited for the younger man to draw a breath. "Please, God, don't let him die," he prayed as he waited anxiously for the younger man to draw air into his lungs.

Tanner felt the hands reach out to him and the anguished voice pleading for him to breathe. With a shuddering effort he took in a minuscule amount of air and then a little more. Finally with more strength than he knew he possessed he drank in huge gulps of what his starving body needed.

"Easy, Vin," Larabee said as he placed the sharpshooter back on the blankets.

"T...thought I'd m...met my m...maker," the tracker hissed as he grabbed at his side.

"No way, Tanner, not for a long time yet," Larabee promised as he held the canteen in front of Tanner's mouth. He helped him drink a few sips and then watched as the younger man slipped away once more. "I'll get you home, Vin. There's no way I'm letting you go without a fight," he swore as he once more led the horses towards town, ignoring the burning pain in his own shoulder as he stumbled along between Pony and Peso. The sun beat down on him and he knew if he felt this hot it must feel like an inferno to his injured friend.

As the afternoon shadows lengthened into evening Larabee felt his strength waning. Forcing one foot in front of the other he ignored the pain spreading through his own body. A moan from behind him once more called a halt to their progress and he hurried back to the injured man.

The pale face was covered in perspiration and the blue eyes open and staring. The cracked lips opened but no sound came forth as Larabee knelt beside the travois. "Vin, I g...got some water. Think you can drink some for me."

"C...Chris, w...where are w...we?"

"We're on our way home, Vin. Should be there by morning if we keep moving. Now see if you can drink some water for me, Pard," he ordered as he held the canteen to the injured man's mouth. He shook his head as the tracker took only a small sip before groaning and turning his head away. "Come on, Vin, just a little more," he pleaded.

"C...can't, C...Chris...f...feel sick."

"I know you do, Pard," Larabee's head dropped to his chest as he tried to get the image of the shooting out of his mind. He tore a piece of cloth from the blanket under Tanner and wet it from the canteen. He used it to wash the younger man's pain creased face, wondering how he'd ever live with shooting his best friend. His subconscious kept telling him it was an accident and he wasn't really to blame but Chris Larabee always shouldered the blame. He'd seen many things in his life and he'd been hurt many times but nothing compared to the pain of seeing the younger man lying so pale and lifeless because of something he did.

"C...Chris?"

"I'm here, Vin," Larabee assured his friend.

"A...always are. H...hurts, Chris, t...think my s...sides bleeding 'gain," the weak voice hissed.

Larabee shook the cobwebs out of his brain and gently peeled back the blanket covering the injured man. His eyes raked over the bare chest and caught on the wound on the lower right side. Blood must've continued to seep from the injury as they'd made their way through Baker Pass. "Fuck!" Larabee muttered, angered with himself for not checking the wound before.

"S' 'kay, C...Chris ," Tanner's weak voice tried to penetrate the angry glare plastered on the blond's face. " 'm S...sorry, d...don't mean to be s...so m...much t...trouble."

The words penetrated Larabee's anger at himself and he realized the younger man thought he was angry at him. "Vin, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself," the gunslinger muttered as he gently pried the bandage from the wound.

"Weren't yer f...fault...got s...shot," Tanner gasped as the last of the bandage pulled clear of the tortured flesh.

"You're wrong, Tanner, my fault pure and simple," Larabee mumbled not realizing he was speaking aloud and that his words were penetrating the pain that filled the tracker's mind.

"Y...you s...shot me. W...why?" the younger man hissed as he tried to remember what happened.

"We'll deal with that later, Pard, right now I got to get the bleeding stopped."

Pain made the tracker unable to think. The only thing he was sure of was that his best friend had just admitted to being responsible for the misery and torment he was now going through. "D...don't fuckin' touch me! T...thought ya were my f...friend. J...just after the reward l...like a...all the r...rest," he hissed.

Each word cut into the gunslinger's battered soul, tearing a strip off the already fragile heart. He fought back the tears threatening to drop from his glazed green eyes as he replaced the bandages on his friend's body. "I don't want the reward, Vin, told you that before."

"G...get yer fuckin' hands off me ya n...no g...good g...gunslinger," Tanner's fevered mind screamed as he tried to come off the travois.

"V...Vin, lie still or that's just gonna start bleeding again," Larabee tried to hide the hurt the younger man's words caused. He knew in his heart it was the fever and pain talking but the words hurt more than any physical pain the tracker could have caused.

"L...leave me, Lar'b," the tracker hissed as he lost consciousness.

"Sorry, Vin, d...didn't means to hurt you. We'll soon be home and Nathan'll look after you," the blond muttered as he took a tiny sip from the canteen. His own stomach rebelling against the onslaught of water, yet screaming for more. Unconsciously his right hands reached up to rub the throbbing wound in his own shoulder. He winced as his hand came in contact with the infected graze but he wouldn't let it stop him. '_Have to get you_ _to help, Tanner, then I can leave for good,_' he thought, his own fevered mind clouding his judgement.

Larabee darkness took over the sky and fatigue dragged at his body. He'd stopped a few times and forced water down the younger man's throat, each time ignoring his own bodies need. He stumbled and fell heavily to the ground but once more forced himself to stand and continue his drunken gait.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"Nathan, it's getting too dark to see anything," Wilmington observed.

"Brother Buck is right, Nathan. We'd pass them by without even realizing it in this darkness," Sanchez said as he looked up at the starless sky. Dark clouds were forming with each step they took and he knew they'd soon be in the midst of a storm.

Jackson reined in his horse but didn't leave the saddle. Something nagged at his mind and he couldn't let it go. "Josiah, I can't help feeling if we wait till morning we'll be too late. There's something wrong with one or both of them."

"Alright, Brother, we'll keep going."

"Sh! Listen," Wilmington whispered. All three were silent for a few minutes. "Someone's coming," the ladies man said softly.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Larabee stumbled again when he heard the cry issue from the man on the litter. "Vin, it's alright. I got your back," he hissed as he walked back to his friend. He uncapped the canteen and helped the feverish man drink from it. Water dripped down the taut chin as the tracker coughed and sputtered as the liquid caused his dry throat to gasp for more. "Easy, Vin," Larabee soothed as he removed the canteen once more.

"F...feel like shit, C...Chris," Tanner moaned as he tried to sit up.

"Just lie still," Larabee's ears perked up and he turned away from the younger man.

"H...hurt's, Lar'b."

"I know it does, Vin, just be quiet for a minute. I think someone's coming."

"W...who?" the blue eyes showed a certain degree of lucidity even in the nearly complete darkness.

"Not sure. They've stopped down the pass a ways," Larabee explained. "Who's there," he called, his voice coming out in a raspy whisper as the dryness forced him to cough.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"Did you hear that?"

"I heard it, Buck. We're from Four Corners," Jackson shouted. "We're lookin' for some friends of ours. We were hoping you could help us."

"Nathan, did you hear that, Vin? It's Nathan. He'll help you," The gunslinger grinned at his injured friend. "N...Nathan!" he shouted again, this time it sounded a little louder and he was rewarded with an answering call.

"Chris, that you?"

"It's me, Nathan. Vin's hurt," he snapped as he heard the horses coming towards them. "Vin, they're here," Larabee said as he sank to the ground beside his friend.

"Where's he hurt, Chris?" Jackson asked as he stood over the two men.

"Broken arm, cut his head and I...I s...shot him," the last few words were whispered in a shaky voice as the gunslinger stood up.

"Whataya mean you shot him?" Wilmington asked worriedly.

"I shot him, Buck."

"You can tell us about that after we look after Vin. Buck, Josiah, I'm gonna need your help here. He's burnin' up. Has he been drinking anything, Chris?"

"Got him to take some tea earlier and some water but he's been throwing it all back up. Fever set in real bad and the bullet's still in him. Knew I h...had to g...get him back home so you could fix him up."

"Buck, get a fire going and some water boiling. Josiah, help me get him unhooked from Peso. Chris, ya sound exhausted so sit down till I get a chance to look at ya."

"I'm fine, Nate, just tired," Larabee told the healer.

"Then sit down before you fall down," Jackson ordered sharply.

Wilmington soon had a small fire going and water was poured in a couple of pots. He looked to where the healer and the ex-preacher were busy with the tracker. Shaking his head his gaze stopped on the slumped figure of the gunslinger. "Chris, you alright, Pard?"

"I'm fine, Buck."

"You hurt?" Wilmington asked worriedly.

"Buck, get some of my herbs from my saddlebags and get them steeping. Chris, how long ago did this happen?"

"Sometime late yesterday," Larabee answered as he watched the two men work on his friend.

"The wound's infected, Josiah. I'm gonna have to clean it and get the damned bullet out."

"N...Nathan?"

"Yeah, Vin, it's me. How're you doin'?"

"T...thirsty."

"Give him a little water, Josiah," Jackson ordered as he continued to check the wound.

Buck Wilmington hurried over with Jackson's saddlebags pulling out the familiar bottle as he did so. He passed it to Jackson who twisted the cap off. "Vin, I'm gonna give you some Laudanum. It'll help with the pain. All right?"

"O...k," the tracker hissed painfully. He gasped as the obnoxious liquid slid down the back of his throat.

"Vin, I've got to get the bullet out."

"I...I k...know. W...where's Chris?" the question barely escaped the cracked lips.

"Chris, can you come over here?" Jackson asked. He knew the gunslinger was hiding something but he wasn't sure if it was physical or mental. He'd heard the stammered voice as it told them he'd been the one to shoot the tracker but right now he didn't have the time to deal with it. The younger man's life now depended on getting the bullet out and getting his fever down.

"I...I'm here," Larabee crawled to his friends and reached for the younger man's uninjured hand. "I'm here, Vin," he whispered.

"C...Chris, h...hurts."

"I know it does, Vin, but Nathan's gonna make it all better," the gunslinger assured the younger man.

"Alright, Buck, Josiah, hold him down. Chris, you just talk to him," Jackson ordered as he took his sterilized probe. "You ready, Vin?"

"N...not r...really."

"Just relax if ya can," Jackson said as he began probing the gunshot wound.

"J...Jesus," the sharpshooter swore as he struggled against the probe digging deep into his flesh.

"Hold on, Brother," Sanchez soothed as he held the trembling shoulder to the ground.

"Almost there, Vin," Jackson assured his patient as he probed deeper still.

Chris Larabee would suffer the fires of hell if it meant he could take back the last thirty-six hours. The weak moans and cries were like daggers to his soul, reaching out and tearing at the man he'd become since the seven had formed into a tight knit group of friends. That friendship would be tested to the limit once it became known he'd been the one to shoot the tracker. His bullet was the one that tore through the tender area of the lower abdomen. '_Jesus, Vin, I'm sorry,'_ he thought as the pain filled cry left the dry parched throat of his friend.

"Got it," Jackson's relieved shout cut through the remorse Larabee was feeling and he felt the moisture in his eyes.

"He's unconscious, Brother."

"Thank God," he said and noticed the pale color of the gunslinger's face. Mistaking it for exhaustion the healer spoke softly. "You look like hell, Chris. Josiah, Buck and me can take it from here. Buck, spread out his blanket so he can get some rest." Wilmington hurried to do as the healer asked.

"I'll stay with him," Larabee mumbled.

"No, you won't. You're gonna drink some water and lie down. How long's it been since you had any sleep?"

"Don't know," Larabee answered honestly.

"All set, Stud," the ladies man smiled at the blond. "Need a hand?"

"I can do it myself, Buck," Larabee snapped as he stood on shaky legs and headed for the bedroll. He took several small sips from the canteen the ladies man shoved in his hand and then laid down on the ground, his back turned away from the scene by the fire.

Wilmington sensed there was more to this than the gunslinger had told them. He knew his friend was hurting and he knew it was because he'd shot Vin Tanner. He turned to go back to his oldest friend in order to make him talk it out before things got any worse but Nathan's urgent voice made him turn back to the tracker.

"Vin, you're gonna be alright. I just have to make sure it's cleaned out. Hold him tight you two," Jackson ordered as he placed a whiskey soaked bandage over the wound.

The hoarse cry that erupted from the tracker's throat made the gunslinger cringe. '_You did this to him, Larabee. You shot your best friend._' Unshed tears formed in the green eyes as he wondered if he'd ever be able to make up for the tragic mistake. His eyes closed and he let the nightmares take over. He floated away on a sea of darkness knowing he might never see the light of day again. '_I'm sorry, Vin,_' he thought as the cries continued to emanate from his friend.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A Test of Friendship--4

Dawn was breaking on a new day as three exhausted men continued to watch over the sharpshooter. Jackson warned both men that Vin Tanner might not make it through the day. That the wound in his side, coupled with the raging fever, and the head wound could easily gain the upper hand and take the sharpshooter away from them.

The silence of the night was interrupted by the painful sound issuing from the injured man's mouth. Jackson was by his side in an instant, turning him on his side as his stomach once more lost its meagre contents.

"Easy, Vin."

Tanner heard the familiar voice and forced his eyes to open. The two figures holding him finally joined to become one and he smiled weakly. "N...Nathan."

The healer returned the smile as Sanchez and Wilmington knelt next to him. "How're you feelin', Vin?" Jackson asked.

"Feels like s...someone w...wailed into me. W...what happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Wilmington muttered.

"W...where's C...Chris?" Tanner asked as he searched for his friend.

"He's sleeping," Sanchez answered as he turned his head towards the prone figure of the gunslinger.

"H...he Ok?" the tracker asked as he grabbed his side, crying out as the pain built to a steady crescendo of agony.

"Easy, Vin," Jackson ordered. "Josiah, get me the laudanum."

"H...hurts, N...Nate," the fevered man cried as he struggled to breathe past the pain in his side. "S...sick," he hissed as Jackson once more turned him. The healer slowly rubbed the younger man's back as he continued to make retching noises.

"Here, Brother," Sanchez passed the bottle to the healer and helped him hold the sharpshooter as he fed the liquid into him.

Jackson followed it with water, praying the injured man could hold it down long enough for the laudanum to take affect. He eased the young man back to the blankets and looked into the deep blue eyes so filled with pain and fever. "That should help, Vin," he soothed. His eyes roaming over the fever ravaged face and the white bandage surrounded by the hideously colourful bruise. "Try to rest. We're gonna see about getting you back to town."

The head nodded slowly as the face once more showed the pain he was suffering. "C...Chris," he called as his eyes slid shut and he slipped into a drug induced sleep.

"Nathan, is he going to be alright?"

"He will be if we can keep the wound from getting infected again and keep him from moving around too much," Jackson answered as he turned his attention to the unmoving gunslinger across the fire. "Buck, have you checked on Chris?"

"I was just about to, Nathan. I didn't want to wake him until I had to. He looked pretty exhausted last night."

"I think it had more to do with him feeling responsible for what happened to brother Vin."

"If Chris really shot him you might be right, Josiah," Wilmington shook his head as he looked from the injured man to the gunslinger. He stood up and moved to check on his oldest friend, afraid of what the shooting would do to the man. He already blamed himself for the deaths of his wife and son and the ladies man wondered if he could handle another black mark on his soul. "Chris?" he called as he knelt behind the gunslinger.

Larabee knew if he answered the voice he'd have to face the men with the knowledge he'd shot his best friend. He kept his eyes closed hoping Buck Wilmington would think he was sleeping and leave him to face his demons alone. He didn't deserve the friendship these men bestowed on him, he'd shattered everything when the sound of his gunshot had shattered the world he lived in. All he wanted was to be alone again. On his own away from the people he'd grown to care about. Away from the pain caused by hurting people he was close too. '_Never again,'_ he vowed as he felt the heat rising in his own body.

"Chris, come on, Pard, it's time to wake up," the ladies man repeated as he reached out and touched the left shoulder.

Larabee couldn't hold back the cry that escaped his dry lips as he felt the light touch on his wounded shoulder. "L...leave me the hell alone!" he hissed.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Wilmington hadn't missed the sharp intake of breath as his hand came in contact with the blond's arm.

"Nothing, Buck, j...just tired," the gunslinger muttered as he fought the churning in his stomach.

"Chris I know better than that. What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"Buck?"

"Nathan, I think you need to look at Chris," the ladies man called.

"Buck, just get away from me and leave me the hell alone," the blond hissed as he struggled to a sitting position, his vision blurring as he fought the waves of nausea, and finally made it to his feet.

"Sit down before you fall down," Wilmington ordered.

"Chris, where are you hurt?" Jackson asked, ignoring the gunslinger's orders to be left alone.

"Nathan, j...just look after V...Vin," Larabee snarled as he moved away from the fire.

"Where are you going, Brother," Sanchez asked as he moved in behind the swaying man, catching him as his legs gave out.

"L...let me go, J...Josiah."

"I don't think so, Brother. Where do you want him, Nate?"

"Put him back on his bedroll. Chris where are you hurt?" the healer repeated.

"I'm not hurt, just tired," the blond protested as he was lowered back to the blankets.

Jackson felt the blond's forehead and turned immediately to his two companions. "Buck, get my bag and some of that hot water. Josiah help me get his coat off. Godammit, Chris, why didn't you say something?" he snapped as he felt what could only be dried blood on the left shoulder of the gunslinger's duster.

"It's n...nothing, Nate. Just leave it be."

"Nothing? It's always nothing with you guys. You're burning up, maybe not as hot as Vin but you're sporting one helluva fever and that means there's an infection somewhere. Josiah, lift him up."

Chris gasped as the ex-preacher leaned him forward and the healer pried the black duster and the equally black shirt from his body.

"When are you fools gonna listen to me," Jackson snapped as he used Larabee's shirt to stop the blood coming from the wound once more.

"J...just a graze," Larabee hissed sharply.

"Sure it is and so is the one in Vin's side."

Jackson missed the look that washed over the gunslinger's face at the mention of the tracker, but it didn't go totally undetected. Josiah Sanchez knew this went deeper than it looked. They all knew Larabee claimed to be the one who'd shot Vin but the how and why of it was still unknown.

"I...is Vin gonna be a...alright?" the blond asked.

"Here' ya go, Nathan," Wilmington placed the water and the bag beside the healer and shook his head at the swollen, inflamed bullet wound.

"Chris, I gotta clean this out," Jackson explained. "Here drink this and I'll get it over with."

"Save it," Larabee muttered as the tiny medicine spoon was held out to him.

"Now, Brother, you're gonna need a little help with Brother Nathan working on your shoulder."

"Don't want it," Larabee said. "Just do it, Nate, so I can get out of here."

"And just where do you plan on going, Stud?" Wilmington asked as the gunslinger closed his eyes and ignored the Laudanum.

"None of your business, Buck, just get me on my feet."

Jackson poured the liquid back in the bottle and began cleaning the wound.

Larabee felt the whiskey-covered cloth as it covered the wound and he tried to move away. His efforts to escape doubled when Jackson began probing the deep wound.

"Steady, Brother, Nathan'll be done in a minute or two," Sanchez said as he held the blond down.

"C...Chris!"

The pain filled scream reached the ears of the three men and all eyes turned to see the tracker standing on rubbery legs.

"I got him, Nate," Wilmington said as he hurried towards the younger man. "Why don't you lie down, Vin?" he asked as he stepped in front of the wavering figure.

"W...where's Chris ya sons of a bitches! W...what have y...ya d...done ta him," Tanner cried as he reached for the three figures before him.

"Vin, what's the matter with you?" Wilmington asked worriedly. The fever bright eyes shifted left and right as the younger man tried to attack him.

"Ya k...killed him d...didn't ya. Ya bastards killed him and I'm g...gonna kill ya'all!"

The raspy voice sounded weak to Wilmington but it carried more strength than he thought possible. He reached out and grasped the swinging arms and pulled the trembling body close just as the sharpshooter's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Nathan, I need you!"

"Go!" Larabee hissed. He'd fought the ex-preacher and the healer in an effort to get to the younger man. His guilt taking a back seat to his worry over his friend's health.

"Josiah, make him stay where he is," Jackson ordered as he stood up and hurried to help the ladies man. "What happened?" Jackson asked as he helped lower the injured man to the bedroll.

"He didn't know me. Kept calling for Chris..."

"I heard that part, Buck, I mean what happened after that?"

"H...his eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out. He is alright isn't he, Nate?" Wilmington asked as he watched the healer examine the unconscious man.

"He's still with us," Jackson answered as he checked the bullet wound. "Buck, I left my bag over by Chris..."

"I got it."

"Josiah, take some of the bandages and cover Chris's shoulder with it."

"I will, Brother," Sanchez called as he smiled at the gunslinger.

"Here, Nate," the ladies man said as he returned with the bag.

"Thanks, Buck, I need ya to put these herbs in the cups and pour hot water over em. Give one to Josiah so's he can give it to Chris. The other one you can bring to me."

Wilmington took the herbs and poured them into the cups, smiling as he handed one to Sanchez. "I'm glad it's you and not me, Stud," he didn't miss the green eyed glare turned his way as the blond head was lifted from the bedroll.

"Buck, I need your help here," Jackson called as he removed the blood-covered bandage from Tanner's abdomen. "Hold this," he ordered as he opened his bag and took out the needle and thread.

"Thought you already put the stitches in, Nate?"

"I did but he's pulled some of em out. Now just hold him still," Jackson ordered.

"S...stop," Vin cried as he felt the sharp bite of the needle enter his flesh. "P...lease stop. C...Chris, h...help me. M...make em s...stop."

"Josiah, let me go!"

"Now, Brother, Nathan and Buck are handling him."

"You don't understand. He's c...calling me."

"Dammit, Buck, hold him down," Jackson swore as Tanner's body arched up off the bedroll.

"He's stronger than he looks, Nate."

"Josiah, we need you!"

"Coming. Chris, you stay put!" Sanchez ordered as he climbed to his feet and hurried to the struggling figures.

"Vin, lie still," Jackson hissed as the ex-preacher joined the ladies man in an effort to hold the tracker down.

"C...Chris, h...help...C...Chris. P...please s...stop."

"I'm here, Vin."

"Thought I told you to stay put," Sanchez snapped as he continued to hold the younger man tightly.

Chris Larabee ignored those around him. His eyes going to the pain filled face of his friend. He slid sideways until he was able to lift his friend's head onto his lap and gently pushed back the sweat soaked long hair. "I'm here, Pard," he soothed as he took the wet cloth that was handed to him. He washed the glistening beads of moisture from the fevered brow and fought to keep his own raging emotions under control.

"C...Chris, Oh, God, C...Chris it hurts."

"I know it does, V...Vin. Nathan's gonna fix you up."

"Oh, Jesus, C...Chris, make em stop. They're k...killing me," Tanner hissed as a thousand burning insects took up residence in his side. He fought against the hands holding him down but to no avail as he felt the billowing blanket of darkness descending once more. "W...why, C...Chris...promised to w...watch my b...back."

"My fault, Vin," Larabee clenched his eyes as the whispered words bit deep into his heart. "M...my fault."

"Come on, Brother," Sanchez said as Jackson finished replacing the last of the stitches. "Let's get you back to your own bed."

"No! I'm fine where I am," Larabee hissed as he held the injured man's head in his lap.

"Chris, I want you lying down now!" the healer said, turning to the pale gunslinger in his anger. "I don't have time to argue with you on this. Vin's in bad shape and I damn well don't need you gettin' any worse than ya already are. Now go drink the tea and get some rest. I'm through arguin' with ya. Josiah, get him outta here," Jackson told the ex-preacher as he lifted Tanner's head from Larabee's lap.

"Let's go, Chris," Sanchez helped the younger man to his feet and walked beside him when his offer of help was declined. "You'd better drink this."

Larabee sank heavily to the ground, his eyes constantly on the trio across the fire. He felt the cup placed in his hand and sipped the warm, bitter brew.

"What happened, Chris?"

Larabee swallowed deeply as he forced his eyes away from the scene being played out before him. His shoulder throbbed in rhythm with his head as he looked into the caring eyes of the older man. "I...I shot him, Josiah."

"Are you ready to tell me how?"

"Not much to tell. I pointed my gun and I shot my best friend."

"There's more to it than that, Chris."

Larabee groaned as he placed the cup on the ground beside him. He lifted his right hand and held his left arm close to his body. "There's more, Josiah, but it doesn't matter. I s...shot Vin Tanner, and I may have k...killed him."

"Don't talk like that, Chris," Sanchez snapped at the vacant stare he received. "Vin's a strong man but he's still gonna need you to help him through this."

"No he don't, Preacher! He don't need me anywhere near him! I'll just end up killing him like I do everything good in my life," Larabee snarled as he let anger overtake him. He stood up and headed away from the encampment as his stomach churned violently.

"Chris, get back here," Jackson yelled at the retreating form.

"Nate, I think you'd best just leave him alone for a few minutes. I've seen Chris deal with this type of demons before and he's gotta work it out for himself," Wilmington declared.

Jackson nodded his head and turned his attention back to the fevered young man before him. "We need to get them both out of this heat."

"Miss Nettie's place is only half a day's ride from here."

"Josiah, could you hook up the travois so we can get moving?"

"Sure thing, Brother," Sanchez agreed as he moved towards the horses.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A Test of Friendship--5

Larabee stood away from the others as his stomach lost its contents. He felt weak and yet he knew it wasn't from the physical injury but from the repeated visions of his bullet striking his best friend. He closed his eyes and waited for the bout of dizziness to end.

The gunslinger watched as his friends made ready to leave. It didn't take long until everything was packed up and the horses saddled. He tried to ignore the cries emanating from the sharpshooter as he was once more placed on the travois and made ready for the long ride ahead. He sank to the ground and let his head fall forward on his chest as he felt exhaustion reaching out to him.

He lifted his head slowly as he heard footsteps coming his way. Wilmington stood over him and the blond knew his old friend understood his need to be alone.

"Chris, we gotta get Vin outta this heat. Nathan's real worried about his fever. You ready to go?"

"I guess so," Larabee said as he climbed to unsteady legs.

"Whoa, Stud," the ladies man said as he placed a steadying hand on his friend. "Maybe we need to make a second Travois," he said, only half joking.

"I'm fine, Buck. Just tired. I can rest when we get home."

"That won't be for awhile, Pard. Nathan wants to go to Miss Nettie's place since it's closer than town."

"She's good for Vin," Larabee told him.

'_So are you, Chris,'_ Wilmington thought as the blond walked towards his horse.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"It's time for a break," Jackson said as he looked from the man on the travois to the pale figure sitting on Pony.

Larabee felt the healer looking at him and spoke softly. "I'm fine, Nathan."

"Yeah, I know," Jackson said sarcastically as the others pulled to a stop. "I'm going to check on Vin. Then I'm gonna take a look at your shoulder."

"Shoulder's fine, Nathan. You just worry about Vin," Larabee hissed, staying his saddle and reaching for his canteen. He watched as Wilmington stopped his horse and dismounted, still holding tight to Peso's reins.

"Stubborn mule headed cuss," Jackson muttered as the ex-preacher joined him.

"Leave him, Nathan. Brother Chris is dealing with a dangerous demon called guilt right now," Sanchez said as he helped the healer pull the blankets off the semi conscious man.

"Vin, can you hear me?"

A low moan, barely audible, reached the healer's ears. "Hand me the canteen, Josiah," he ordered. "Vin, I want you to drink some of this, Ok?"

"Hmm," the sharpshooter moaned as he felt his head lifted. He swallowed the tepid liquid as his pain filled blue eyes opened halfway. He turned his head from the offering as he felt his rebellious stomach scream in protest.

"Come on, Vin, just a little more," Jackson pleaded.

"C...can't...s...sick...w...where's C...Chris? He...ok?"

"He's fine, Vin," Jackson assured the younger man.

"C...can't s...see him. W...watch my b...back," the tracker hissed.

Sanchez looked up to see their leader had wondered away from the close-knit group. '_You're gonna have to face that demon real fast Chris. Vin needs you right now,_' he thought as he walked towards the blond gunslinger. "Chris," he said angrily.

Larabee looked down at the intimidating man but wouldn't quite meet his eyes. "What?"

"I know you got some demons you need to face down before you can forgive yourself but right now Vin Tanner needs you. Now get down off that horse and show him you're alright."

"Leave me alone, Josiah," Larabee hissed.

"Not until you get over there and give that man your word that you're still watching his back. I don't give a damn what you do after that but right now he needs you and you damned well better get off that horse or I'll drag you down."

"Don't try it," Larabee snarled as he finally met the ex-preacher's eyes.

"Why, Chris, you gonna shoot him?" Wilmington asked before he could stop the damning words.

Larabee swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked from one man to the other. The pain in his green eyes had little to do with his shoulder.

"Ah, hell, Chris, I didn't mean that," Wilmington apologized but knew the words had damaged the already tortured soul.

Larabee climbed down from Pony and walked unsteadily towards the travois. He knelt beside his friend and began speaking softly to the injured sharpshooter.

The words reached the ears of the ladies man and the ex-preacher. "Damn, Josiah, what have I done?" Wilmington asked as he stared at the gunslinger.

"It's not your fault, Brother, so give it up right now. Chris is carrying enough guilt for all of us right now."

"We'd better pray Vin makes it or we'll lose them both. I don't think Chris can handle another devastating loss. He considers Vin more than a friend and I don't think he's got the strength to survive the loss of another family. Especially if he considers himself responsible."

"Vin's gonna pull through, Brother," Sanchez said as they joined the three men.

"How's he doing, Nathan?"

Jackson shook his head at the ladies man. "This fever is sapping his strength. He's not taking in nearly enough water and if it keeps up we're looking at dehydration and in Vin's condition that could kill him," Jackson said.

Each word the healer spoke was like a knife to Larabee's heart as he washed the trackers pale face. He fought to control his anger as he looked at his friends fever bright eyes. 'J_esus, Vin, I'm sorry,' _he thought.

"Chris, see if you can get him to take some more water," Jackson ordered.

Larabee swallowed and tapped the sharpshooter's left shoulder until the blue eyes focused on him.

"C...Chris...ok?" the dry raspy voice gave credence to the lines of pain on the younger man's face.

"I'm fine, Vin. I need you to drink a little more water for me. Think you can do that, P...Pard?" the gunslinger stammered.

"T...try."

Larabee smiled but it didn't reach his eyes as he lifted the sweat soaked head and helped the younger man drink.

Tanner managed a couple of small sips before his eyes slid closed once more.

"Vin?" the blond's worried voice cried.

"It's alright, Chris," Jackson soothed. "He just passed out."

Larabee turned pained green eyes on the healer. "Is he gonna make it?" he asked when he finally found his voice.

"I've never lied to ya Chris and I don't intend to start now. He's weak and he's running one helluva fever. The faster we get him outta this sun the better," Jackson declared.

"Then let's get moving," Larabee snarled as he stood up and headed for Pony.

"Chris, let me take a quick look at your shoulder."

"Shoulder'll be fine till we get to Nettie's place," Larabee hissed as he mounted up. "Let's ride," he ordered.

Jackson shook his head as he watched the gunslinger head out. He hurriedly mounted his own horse. Wilmington once again took Peso's reins and led the horse slowly along the trail. Sanchez nodded to the healer and hurried to catch up to the gunslinger.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"Company's coming, Aunt Nettie," Casey called from the porch where she could see a cloud of dust coming towards the house.

"Who is it?" Nettie Wells called as she made her way to the door.

"I'm not sure but it looks like four or five riders."

Nettie Wells walked back inside and reached for her old Spencer carbine. She checked to make sure it was loaded before heading back out to join her niece. '_I just hope I don't_ _need to add another notch,_' she thought as she watched the riders coming in. Sudden recognition dawned on her and she emptied the shotgun and placed it beside the door.

"Isn't that..."

"It looks like Mr. Tanner and Mr. Larabee and a couple of others," Nettie smiled at her niece, the smile fading as she noticed one of the horses was rider less. "Something's wrong," she said as they came closer and she noticed the young man she'd grown to care about was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes flicked to the travois trailing behind Peso and she felt her heart lurch upwards in her throat. "Casey, put some water on to boil and turn down the blankets on my bed," she ordered as she hurried down the steps.

"Yes, ma'am," Casey said as she hurried to do as she was told.

Nettie waited for the entourage to come to a stop in front of her. Her worried eyes took in the pale face of the blond gunslinger before turning her attention to the form on the travois. "What happened?" she asked as she moved to the tracker's side.

"He was shot," Jackson answered quickly.

"Bring him inside," Nettie ordered. "Mr. Larabee, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the blond hissed as he dismounted.

"Sure you are. Best come inside and rest yerself outta the sun," Nettie ordered. "Nathan, you can put Mr. Tanner in my bed."

"You sure bout that, ma'am?" Jackson asked as Sanchez unhooked the travois.

"Course I am. These old bones of mine are used to sleepin' on hard surfaces, Mr. Jackson. Mr. Tanner needs a bed more than I do. Now get him in there," she ordered, wondering why Larabee looked as if he'd lost his best friend.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jackson smiled at the formidable woman as he and Sanchez lifted the tracker and headed for the house.

"I'll take care of the horses," Wilmington said as he took the reins from the quiet blond's hands.

"I'll help you," Casey said as she followed Wilmington towards the corral.

"Mr. Larabee, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Wells," Larabee told her as he walked towards the porch and sat heavily on the steps.

"You look like you're ready to drop. Why don't you come in outta the sun and I'll get you something to eat."

"Not hungry, Ma'am."

"Now see here, Mr. Larabee, from the looks of that young man they just brought in Mr. Jackson has his hands full. He don't need to be lookin' after you too. He looks plum worn out as it is."

Larabee breathed a heavy sigh and pushed back to his feet, wincing as he placed weight on his injured arm.

"Are you hurt too?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Wells. Nathan already took care of it," Larabee told her.

"Chris, can you come in here?"

Larabee hurried into the house at the shouted call from Nathan Jackson. "What's wrong?" he asked as he made his way to the bed, every nerve on end as he thought the younger man had breathed his last.

"I need to change his bandages and he's awake. I need you to talk to him, let him know everything's alright."

Larabee nodded his head and forced the words past his dry throat. "Bout time you woke up, Pard, I was beginning to think you planned on sleeping clear through to next summer."

"H...hurts, C...Chris."

"Where does it hurt, Vin?" the blond asked.

Tanner swallowed and moaned softly. "H...head, arm, but my s...sides the w...worst."

Larabee swallowed the guilt as he soothed his injured friend. "I know it does, Vin."

"Here, Chris, see if he'll take some of this for you," Jackson ordered as he passed the blond the tiny bottle of Laudanum.

"Got something that'll help with the pain, Vin," Larabee smiled as he helped the younger man to the does of Laudanum.

"T...thanks, C...Chris," Tanner mumbled.

'_Don't thank me for shooting you, Pard,'_ Larabee thought as he felt the tracker's body tremble beneath his hands. "Easy, Vin, Nathan's almost finished."

"F...finished."

"Almost," Larabee assured the younger man as Nettie Wells handed him a glass of water. "Vin, think you can manage a little water?" The blue eyes opened and stared uncomprehendingly at him. "Water?"

"T...thirsty," Tanner whispered, opening his mouth and accepting the offering. He drank a quarter of a glass of the cool liquid before turning away once more. "T...thanks, Chris," he mumbled as he let the blanket fall once more.

Larabee turned away from the pale form and forced his body to stand. He moved away from the bed and headed towards the front door as tremors struck his body. He knew he was going to be sick and cursed his own weakness. _'I have to get out of here,_' he thought as he opened the front door and hurried outside.

Nettie Wells followed the blond man outside. Years of living with a man who held his emotions in check made it easy for her to read this dark clad gunslinger. She could see the guilt written in every move he made. "Going somewhere, Mr. Larabee?" she asked.

Larabee stopped in his tracks at the sound of the older woman's question. Although the voice was soft it was filled with a strength that belied her small stature. "Needed some air," he told her.

"I'm sure you did. He's strong, Mr. Larabee."

"I know."

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Not right now," Larabee hissed as he stepped off the porch.

"Chris, I want to look at your shoulder," Jackson said as he joined Nettie Wells on the porch.

'_He's hurting,'_ she mouthed to the healer.

Jackson nodded as he waited for the gunslinger to either move away or come back into the house. "Come on, Chris," he said.

Larabee let his shoulders sink as he turned back to the house. The pain written on his face was clear to the two people on the porch. He slowly walked past them and into the house, sinking heavily into a chair by the table.

"Chris, I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt and duster," Jackson ordered.

Larabee lifted his arms and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, fighting back the waves of fatigue that washed over him. By the time Nettie Wells brought a pan of warm water to the table Larabee's shirt and duster were off and Jackson was peeling back the bandages on his shoulder.

"Chris, I'm gonna have to put some stitches in this," Jackson stated as he bathed the deep furrow. Larabee simply nodded and waited for the inevitable to happen. "Mrs. Wells."

"Yes, Mr. Jackson."

"Do you have any whiskey?"

"I keep some around for medicinal purposes," the silver haired woman grinned as she retrieved the bottle and brought it to the table. She turned her back as she poured a shot into a glass before passing the glass to the injured man who downed it and thanked her quietly.

"Chris, this is gonna sting a bit."

"Just do it, Nathan," Larabee growled, wincing as he felt a whiskey soaked cloth placed over the wound. He gritted his teeth as the healer stitched the wound and placed a clean bandage over it.

"Now, Chris, I want you to eat something and then I want you to lie down."

"I'm fine, Nathan."

"No you're not! Look you've got your own fever to contend with. It may not be as high as Vin's but it's not something you can shrug off. Now I'm through arguing with you. Eat, drink, and sleep in that order," Jackson stated as he helped the blond back into his shirt.

"Here you are Mr. Larabee," Nettie Wells smiled as she placed a bowl of stew and a glass of cold water in front of the gunslinger.

Larabee managed to get some of the stew down and drank the cold water.

"Mr. Larabee, Casey's bed is ready for you," the older woman said as Buck and Casey entered the house.

"I don't want to put her out," Larabee said as he stood up. "I can sleep in the barn."

"Oh, no you don't," Wilmington gasped as he caught the gunslinger before he slumped to the floor.

"Thanks, Mrs. Wells," Jackson grinned.

"My pleasure, Mr. Jackson."

"What did you to do?"

"Mr. Larabee is exhausted but wouldn't give in. Mr. Jackson and I just helped him along with a little laudanum," she said as Buck carried the unconscious man into Casey's room.

"He's gonna be mad," Wilmington grinned at the healer and the older woman.

"Not if he doesn't know," Jackson assured him. "We'll just let him think he passed out with exhaustion."

Wilmington sat beside the bed and stared at the pale face. "How are we gonna get him past this, Nate?"

"We'll know more when we get the whole story," Jackson told him.

"How did Mr. Tanner get shot and what happened to his arm and head?"

"From what little Chris has told us so far he shot Vin. How or why we don't know yet."

"It must've been accidental," Nettie Wells said.

"Of course it was," Wilmington told her. "Chris would never shoot Vin on purpose. How is Vin, Nate?"

"I've cleaned the infection out of his side but it's gonna be touch and go for some time. We need to get his fever down before he can really start to heal. I'm going to go relieve Josiah and I want you two to get some rest. We'll need to work in shifts to get these two healthy, Jackson warned as he left the room.

Nettie Wells looked at the sleeping gunslinger before following the healer out of the room.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A Test of Friendship--6

Jackson rubbed tired eyes as he continued to try and cool the form on the bed. He'd been at it constantly, only taking breaks to eat or get some fresh air and check on his other patient. Sanchez, Wilmington, Nettie, and Casey each took shifts during the long night.

Larabee's fever had abated early in the morning but he remained asleep and Nathan was grateful for that. He wanted to know the story behind the shooting and Vin's other injuries but for now he had to be content with the knowledge in his own heart. He knew there had to be more to the story than just Chris shooting Vin.

A slight movement from the tracker brought his attention back to his patient.

Vin wasn't sure where he was but he knew he wasn't on the ground anymore and that the savage nest of insects in his side must've found another home. He struggled to open his eyes and felt his head lifted and something pressed against his lips. He sipped the liquid, grateful for the moisture in his arid mouth. His head soon rested back against the pillow and a soft sigh issued from his pressed lips. A familiar voice spoke to him and once more he fought to open his eyes.

Jackson watched as the blue eyes opened and turned to him before letting a smile form on his face. "Good morning," he said as he washed the handsome features.

Tanner swallowed and tried to answer, the only sound escaping his lips was more of a strangled groan but Jackson was grateful to hear even that. The usually boisterous tracker had been deathly quiet through the night and Jackson had worried that he wouldn't have the strength to pull through.

"T...thirsty," the tracker mumble through thick lips.

Jackson lifted his head and placed the glass to the cracked lips, once more allowing the younger man a small amount of the liquid. "That's enough for now," he said as he gently placed the tracker back on the pillow.

Tanner nodded and tried to find his voice once more. "W...what h...happened?" he whispered hoarsely.

"You were shot."

"S...shot?"

"Yeah. You took one in the side."

"H...happened a...arm...head?"

"I'm not sure about those yet."

"N...not s...sure...w...where's C...Chris?" the blue eyes suddenly filled with terror as he realized his friend wasn't with him. He knew in his heart something must've happened to the blond gunslinger or he would've been there to help him.

"Chris is sleeping..."

"No, he's not. I'm right here, Vin."

Larabee's voice sounded closer to normal to the healer and Jackson noted the blond's coloring was better as well. "How're you feeling, Chris?"

"I'm fine, Nathan," the gunslinger said as he took the seat vacated by the healer. "How's he doing?"

"The fever's coming down but he's not out of the woods just yet. Will you stay with him while I go get you both something to eat?" at Larabee's slight nod the healer left the two friends alone.

"C...Chris...you ok?"

"I'm fine, Vin."

"W...what h...happened...us?"

Larabee stood up and walked to the window, feeling the younger man's eyes follow his every move. The guilt he felt at his friend suffering was still eating at him and he'd lain awake for the last few hours deciding what his next course of action was. He'd left his gun sitting in Casey's room, not sure if he ever wanted to strap it on again.

"C...Chris?"

The gunslinger turned at the pain filled voice to see the tracker trying to get out of bed, hampered by the splinted right arm and his body's weakness. "Jesus, Vin, what're you trying to do?" Larabee hissed as he hurried to the tracker's side. He gently eased him back down into the bed, picked up the wet cloth and washed the younger man's face. "Don't try that again," he ordered.

A tiny smile adorned the tracker's pale face as he looked into the eyes of his friend. "S...seems I h...heard that b...before."

Larabee returned the smile, relieved that the younger man was able to crack a joke. He could tell the sharpshooter was in pain by the way he clenched his fist at his side. The gunslinger was relieved when Jackson came back into the room.

"Chris, Mrs. Wells has breakfast going for you."

"Not hungry. You go ahead and eat. I'll help Vin."

"Chris."

"Nathan, I'll eat later."

Jackson shook his head and glanced from one man to the other. _'Lord, give me patience,'_ he thought as he opened the bottle of Laudanum and fed a spoonful to the sharpshooter. "Alright, Chris, you help him drink this broth and then I'm gonna make sure you eat something. Let's see if we can sit him up a bit more. I'll lift, you put the pillows under his head."

Larabee waited until the healer lifted the younger man forward and eased the pillows under him. By the time they finished the tracker's face was filled with pain and any color he'd had dissipated quickly, leaving a pale sweating form.

Jackson stood back and watched as the gunslinger administered to the younger man. The gentleness of the man in black astonished the healer as he watched the two friends. '_Maybe we'll get the story today,_' he thought as he left them alone.

"Vin, open up," Larabee said as he spooned the broth into his friends mouth. The tracker finished half the bowl before his eyes began drooping shut. "Come on, Vin, just a little more."

"T...tired, C...Chris," Tanner mumbled as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Larabee placed the bowl on the bedside table and stood up. He stretched his body and winced at the stiffness in his shoulder.

"I want to take a look at that arm, Chris."

"Arm's fine. You just concern yourself with Vin."

"Chris, so help me if I got to I'll have Buck and Josiah tie you to the bed."

Larabee felt the old joke and trembled slightly. He wondered how many times he'd told them he'd shoot them. Always in jest and each man knew it but now the joke seemed lame as he realized he'd done just that when his bullet impacted with the sharpshooter's body. "Alright, Nate," he said tiredly as he walked out of the room.

Jackson stared after the retreating form, his own heart heavy in his chest. '_Something tells_ _me we'd best get to the bottom of this before this day ends,_' he thought as he followed the gunslinger into Casey's room.

He waited for Larabee to slip out of his shirt and moved to examine the wound. He removed the bandage, noting that the angry redness from the night before was gone and the wound hadn't bled much. "Alright, Chris, this looks much better," he said as he replaced the bandage.

"Thanks," Larabee said as he slipped his shirt back on.

Jackson watched as the lean form slowly walked out of the room. He turned to go back to his other patient when his eyes lit on the pearl handled Colt and holster sitting on the chair by the bed. '_Dammit, Chris, we need to get to the bottom of this before you do_ _something stupid,'_ he thought as he picked up the gun. He knew Larabee never went anywhere without his guns. He had a reputation as a fast draw and that reputation made him vulnerable to a challenge no matter where he was. Jackson also knew not all gunslingers believed in giving their enemy the chance to strap on his guns.

The healer remembered a time not long ago when a young man visited Four Corners. The kid wore two guns, both tied down low. He hadn't asked any questions but he watched the town, watched the people and seemed to be waiting for something. That night gunfire erupted in an alley way and Chris was gunned down, a bullet having entered his back, just to the right of his shoulder. He'd fought to save the blond's life and they'd been lucky the bullet hadn't hit anything vital. Chris's gun was still in its holster and no one had heard a warning issued by the young man who'd shot him.

He raised his eyes as he heard footsteps and hoped it was the blond returning for his gun; instead his eyes met those of the ex-preacher.

"It seems to me it's time for that talk with Brother Chris," Sanchez said as he looked at the gun in the healer's hands.

"Where is he?"

"He just went outside."

"Where's Buck?"

"Out there with him."

"Alright, let's get out there," Jackson said. The two men strode determinedly out of the room.

"Something wrong, Mr. Jackson?"

"We'll know in a few minutes, Mrs. Wells. Can you keep an eye on Vin for me. He's sleeping right now but I don't want him waking up and trying to get up."

"Casey's in there with him now. She'll call if she needs me," the older woman assured them. "You boys gonna have a talk with Mr. Larabee?"

"Yes, ma'am," the healer answered.

"Good. Maybe you can find out why he's shouldering so much guilt."

"I hope so, ma'am," Sanchez said as the two men walked out the front door.

"Morning, Nate, Josiah," Wilmington greeted as the two men joined him on the porch.

"Morning, Buck. Where's Chris?"

"He went to check the horses. I told him I'd do it but he said he wanted to do it himself. I'm kinda worried about him."

"Seems to be good cause to worry, Brother," Sanchez said as Jackson showed the ladies man the gun.

"Shit. I didn't even notice he wasn't wearing it. Damned fool. Give it to me and I'll make sure he straps it on."

"Strapping it on doesn't mean he's going to use it, Buck. We need to find out exactly what happened to them. How and why Chris shot Vin," Jackson told them.

"I agree, Brother, and it looks like that time is at hand," the ex-preacher said as they watched the blond walk slowly towards them.

Larabee saw the three men on the porch as soon as he came out of the barn. He knew what they wanted and he sighed heavily as he walked towards them. "Something troubling you boys?' he asked.

"We need to talk," Wilmington hissed.

"About?"

"About what happened to you and Vin," Jackson answered.

"Nothing much to tell. I shot him."

"Chris, there's more to it than that."

"Look, I don't feel like talking about it right now," Larabee's smouldering green eyes were on the verge of erupting into a full force blaze as he looked at his three friends.

"Well, Brother, we'd like to know how you ended up shooting Vin."

Larabee turned away before the others could see how hard this was for him. He'd tried to keep the anger as a reminder of what he'd done but it slowly left him as he saw the concern in the other men's faces. "Look, Vin and I ran into some trouble in the form of two bushwhackers. Vin went to circle behind them and I shot him. H...he fell over the edge of the c...cliff," Larabee felt his body shudder as he pictured the broken, bloodied body at the bottom of the gorge. He relived the tortured cries as he set the tracker's arm and cleaned the bullet wound as best he could.

"Chris," Wilmington placed a hand on the tense shoulder in a show of friendship.

Larabee shook off the shoulder and turned back to his friends. "Buck, I s...shot h...him," he stammered as he fought back the emotions racing through him.

"Chris, you still haven't told us how?"

"It don't matter how, Nathan."

"Yes it does, Brother. You need to get this out and deal with it before you do..."

"Before I do what, Josiah? Before I do something stupid," Larabee hissed letting his anger at himself take control again. "I could've killed him. Hell he still could die."

"Chris, he's going to be fine," Jackson assured him.

"Is he? You said yourself he's weak."

"Yes he's weak, Chris, but the fever has gone down and the infection is clearing up. Now why don't you tell us the rest of the story?" the healer asked.

"I...I..."

The door behind them opened and Casey Wells' excited voice interrupted their conversation. "Mr. Jackson, Aunt Nettie says for you to come right away."

Larabee watched the three men hurry back into the house and he knew in his heart something had happened to his friend. He slowly walked into the house and hurried to the room housing his friend. He watched as Nathan and Josiah tried to calm the younger man. He could hear the muted cries from the tracker and they cut deep into his heart.

Wilmington's eyes moved from the pale form on the bed to the pale blond watching the proceedings. He wanted to go to his old friend but knew Larabee didn't want that right now.

Chris stepped closer to the bed and gently nudged the larger man out of the way. His eyes locked with those of the healer as he gently placed his hands on Tanner's chest. "You need to calm down, Pard," Larabee whispered softly.

Vin was locked in a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. He'd been making his way around behind one of the bushwhackers when he felt a bullet enter his side. As he fell he realized the shot could only have come from one source. "Why?" he screamed as his body tumbled over the edge of the gorge. "Why'd ya shoot me, C...Chris?"

Larabee released his hold and stood away from the bed. His eyes filled with fear as he continued to watch the writhing form on the bed. "D...didn't mean to, V...Vin," he whispered as Sanchez moved in to help the healer. He could feel Nettie and Casey Wells staring at him and he mistook their concerned stares for anger. He turned from the room and hurried out of the house.

Wilmington turned to go after his friend when Jackson's voice halted him. "Buck, get over here and help hold him. We need to get him calmed down."

"You go ahead, Mr. Wilmington. I'll go talk with Mr. Larabee."

"Thanks, Mrs. Wells," the ladies man said as he hurried to help the two men battling the wiry tracker.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A Test of Friendship--7

Larabee hurried out of the house and barely made it around the corner before becoming violently ill. He waited for the heaving to stop before leaning against the wall, chest heaving, eyes watering as his friends words replayed over and over in his mind. _'Why'd ya shoot me, Chris?'_

'_Accident, Vin, a stupid accident,' _he thought as he closed his eyes against the spinning world.

"Mr. Larabee."

His head snapped up as he heard the woman's voice call to him. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially this woman who thought so much of Vin Tanner. He tried to move away from the house but found his body sliding down the wall. He pulled his knees up tight and rested his head in his hands as he waited for the woman to fins him.

"Mr. Larabee, are you alright?"

'_Alright? Never be alright again. I shot my best friend,'_ he thought. "I'm fine, Mrs. Wells," he answered.

Nettie Wells heard the flat tone in his voice and knew he wasn't fine. She knew Vin Tanner's fevered words had cut through the gunslinger's heart and she wished she could take it all away. "Will you tell me about what happened?"

Larabee shook his head as he stood up. "No," he answered simply as he walked away.

The older woman shook her head as she walked back to the front door of her home. She knew the blond was stubborn and no amount of cajoling could get him to talk until he was ready.

Once inside she noted the quiet and hurried to her room. "How is he?" she asked.

"He's sleeping, Ma'am," Jackson answered. "His fever's up again but that's to be expected. We'll just have to fight a little harder to keep it down."

"How's Chris?"

Nettie shook her head as she sat in the chair by the young Tracker's bed. She hated seeing the usually energetic man so weak and pale. She'd come to think of him as one of her own and didn't want to lose him. She'd suffered many hardships since moving west and didn't know if she could bare losing this young man as well.

"I'll sit with him for a while, Mr. Jackson," she said as she picked up the cloth and bathed the pale face.

"Alright, Mrs. Wells. The rest of you out. He needs to sleep."

"I'll go find Chris," Wilmington said.

"I'd let him have some time to himself, Mr. Wilmington, he needs to sort things out before he can deal with what happened," Nettie told him.

"She's right, Brother, we need to give him a little distance and wait till he's ready to talk. Meanwhile we'll just keep watching him until that time comes," Sanchez said.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Vin could feel someone watching him. he slowly fought through the murky waters until he surfaced in the warm but unfamiliar surroundings. He felt disoriented at first and tried to sit up.

"You just lie back, Mr. Tanner."

The voice, so filled with warmth and friendship brought a smile to his pale face. His eyes focused on the woman sitting beside him. "M...Miss Nettie?"

"Welcome back, Mr. Tanner. You've had us all mighty worried."

Vin slowly moved his head and looked around the room. "H...how'd I get h...here?" he asked.

"Your friends brought you here a couple of days ago," she answered.

"C...can't seem ta r...remember. W...where's C...Chris?" he asked, nervously searching the room for the older man.

"He's outside," Nettie answered.

"N...need ta see him. T...tell em it w...wasn't his f...fault."

"What wasn't his fault?"

"Him s...shootin' me. My f...fault not h...his," Tanner hissed as he struggled to sit up.

"Lie still, Vin," Jackson ordered as he entered the room carrying a glass of water and a bowl of broth. "I got something you need to drink." Jackson helped the younger man sit up and Nettie placed the pillows behind his head once more. They helped the injured man drink the liquids and straightened out the blankets around him. The healer smiled as he felt the cool brow, relieved that most of the heat was out of the sharpshooter's body.

"Need t...talk...Chris."

Jackson watched the blue eyes fighting to stay awake and he patted his left shoulder. "Go on back to sleep, Vin, there'll be time enough to talk later."

"I...important..." the tracker's voice trailed off as Jackson and Nettie settled him back down in the bed.

"It looks like he's finally turned the corner," the healer smiled at the older woman. "I'm gonna give the others the good news," he said as he hurried out of the room. He found Buck and Josiah sitting on the porch but couldn't see the gunslinger. In the three days since they'd tried to get him to talk the blond seemed to have turned into himself, shutting out those around him in an effort to keep his distance. The only question he asked was how Vin was doing and the healer was getting worried about his lack of sleep and appetite. He knew it was only a matter of time before the man collapsed. The shoulder wound wasn't a problem anymore as it was healing well but the mental wounds seemed to be festering.

"How's he doing, Nate?" Wilmington asked.

"His fever's gone and we managed to get him to drink water and broth."

"That's wonderful news, Brother."

"Where's Chris?"

"Where else? In the barn brushing down Peso," Wilmington answered. "I'll go give him the good news."

"Wait, Buck."

The ladies man turned back to the healer, "What?"

"I need you to bring me some things from town."

"Alright, I'll go as soon as I tell Chris the good news."

"I'll ride into town with you brother. Now that Vin's turned the corner figure someone ought to give Ez and JD a break," Sanchez said.

"From what Casey told us when she came back yesterday they've been getting a little tired of each other," Jackson grinned at the thought.

"Looks like Brother Chris is finished," Sanchez said softly. The three men watched as the blond walked towards them, his shoulders slumped and his eyes staring blankly ahead as if he didn't see them. They'd tried to convince him to put his gun back on but he'd steadfastly refused.

"How's Vin?" Larabee asked as he reached the trio.

"His fever broke and he was awake long enough to eat," Jackson informed him, glad to see a little life return to the gunslinger's tired eyes.

"I'm going to sit with him for awhile," Larabee said. His time in the barn was spent thinking about his next move and he'd been waiting for the younger man to wake up before he made it. He'd say goodbye to the tracker and leave that evening, spend the night in his shack and leave for parts unknown come sunup.

"Chris, Josiah and me are goin' into town. Is there anything you need from your place?"

Larabee shook his head as he hurried past the men, well aware that three sets of eyes followed his every move. He entered the bedroom and his eyes rested on the sleeping form. The pink flush of fever was gone but the bruises from the fall stood out against the bandage covering the head wound. "I'll sit with him for a while, Mrs. Wells," Larabee told the older woman as she looked up at him.

"Alright, Mr. Larabee," she said as she stood up. "I'll get started on dinner."

Larabee sat in the chair and reached out to flick back one of the long locks that fell across the sharpshooter's gaunt face. He smiled as he saw the tracker's eyes were open and staring at him. "Vin?"

Tanner focused on the face above him, smiling weakly as he recognized the handsome features, wondering why they looked so haggard. "C..." he coughed and grabbed his side as agony ripped through him, reminding him there was still a nest of insects buried deep in his side. "S...shit," he gasped.

"Easy, Vin."

"Damn!" Tanner cursed as he tried to get comfortable.

Larabee couldn't help but smile as the tracker swore softly. He helped him sit up and fed him water from the glass beside the bed. "Better?"

"Yeah. T...thanks. You l...look like s...shit, C...Cowboy," Tanner rested his eyes on the pale face, wondering what was causing the pain he saw in the green eyes.

"Thanks, Vin," Larabee said as he stood up and walked to the window.

Alarm bells went off in the tracker's head as he watched the tired man walk to the window. "What the h...hell's wrong with ya, C...Chris?" he asked worriedly.

Larabee let the silence lengthen fro an uncomfortable time before answering. "I'm leaving, Vin."

"What? Why?" Tanner asked as he tried to sit up, falling back with a moan as his left arm wasn't strong enough to hold him up.

"It's just time to move on," the gunslinger lied. He felt the sharpshooters eyes drilling into him and waited for the accusations to come. When they did they weren't the ones he expected.

"Yer runnin' out on us?"

"Guess so," Larabee didn't bother denying it.

"When're ya leavin'?"

"As soon as I can."

The pain and weakness in his body made the sharpshooter angry and he took it out on the gunslinger. "Then go! Get the hell out of here and take yer cowardly hide with ya!" Tanner shouted, pain and anger warring for control of his features. He fell back against the pillows holding his side.

"Goodbye, Vin, I'll send Nathan in."

Tanner forced his eyes open and watched the gunslinger walk away from him. Just before consciousness left him his mind registered the missing gun and he tried to call the older man back.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris saddled Pony and tightened the cinch. He'd sent Nathan Jackson in with the younger man and headed straight for the barn. He hadn't planned on leaving so soon but with Buck and Josiah gone he knew he'd have to leave before they tried to convince him he was needed. He placed his gun in the saddlebag and led Pony out of the barn. With one last look at the farmhouse he climbed on the horse's back and turned away from the life he'd come to love.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

A smile covered the face of the man hiding in the shadows of the trees. Terrance Warner had heard rumors in town that the man he was searching for was injured and laid up at the Wells place. He'd listened in on the conversations and asked a couple of questions and soon knew where the farm was located. He'd ridden out here two days ago and was waiting for the right time to strike. His heart had leapt in his throat as he watched two of the men and the young woman leave that morning. He laughed out loud knowing he'd only have to contend with the dark skinned man and the pale blond. He knew the gunslinger's reputation but also noted he wasn't wearing his gun. Now the gunslinger was leaving and he'd just have to contend with one man and one old woman before taking his prize.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Mr. Larabee just rode out."

Jackson stood up and went to the front door just in time to see the blond gallop out of sight. "Damn fool," he said.

"Are you going after him?"

"I can't leave Vin," Jackson said worriedly. "I'll send Buck after him as soon as he gets back."

"Nate?"

Nathan and Nettie hurried back into the bedroom just in time to stop the tracker from standing up.

"Now where do you think you're going, Vin?" Jackson asked as he forced the pale man back to the bed.

"H...have to talk to Chris."

"You have to stay in that bed, Young man," Nettie Wells ordered.

"D...don't understand. C...Chris's not w...wearing his g...gun. Gonna get h...himself k...killed."

"Vin, I'll send Buck after him," Jackson said, neglecting to tell him it wouldn't be until the man returned from town. "Now you just lie there and let us take care of you."

"N...not his f...fault," Tanner said as he looked towards the window.

"What's not?" Jackson asked.

"S...shootin' me."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Jackson asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. He watched as Nettie Wells sank into the chair next to the bed.

Tanner turned back to the two people and began speaking softly. "We'd been riding most of the day. I's gettin' tired and told Chris I wanted to stop. He wanted to get home as fast as he could cause of Billy comin' home. It was getting dark and someone started shootin' at us. We made it to some rocks and I t...think Chris was h...hit. Nathan?"

"He's ok, Vin. The bullet made a gouge on his shoulder but I stitched him up and it's healing fine."

Tanner nodded and continued with his story. "We's pinned down and I told Chris I was goin' after the man on the right. Asked him to cover me and he started shootin' at the one on the left as I left. D...didn't get far when I saw the one on the left movin' towards Chris so I went after him. I turned to warn Chris to watch the one on the right and that's when the bullet hit me. Wasn't Chris fault, Nate, he thought he was shooting at the bad guy. D...didn't know I was there. I f...fell over the edge and landed in the gorge. Jesus, it's all my fault," he hissed as he struggled to get up once more.

"Vin, lie still," Jackson ordered.

"No, Nathan, you don't understand. I was angry and I told him to get his c...cowardly hide out of here."

"Vin, you're hurt and you didn't know what you were saying."

Tanner's eyes glazed over with pain as he once more fought the healer's hands. "He left without his gun," he snarled.

"There's nothing you can do about that, Mr. Tanner. You try to get up and you'll just pass out before you get to the door."

"Take this, Vin," Jackson ordered.

"Open your mouth, Mr. Tanner," Nettie told him and smiled as the young man did as she'd asked. She could see the hurt and pain on his face and knew he needed to heal in both body and mind and the only way that would happen was if he talked things over with Chris Larabee. Shaking her head she left the two men alone and walked out to the porch hoping to see the blond returning. She heard a sound in the barn and a smile caught her face as she hurried towards it calling the gunslinger's name.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Larabee pulled Pony to a stop, wondering why he suddenly felt as if the most important thing in his life was about to be ripped from him. He sat still for a few more minutes wondering why the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. He turned and looked over his shoulder and wondered why he felt drawn towards the Wells farm once more. Shaking his head he turned away from the ranch once more and tried to ignore the fear building inside him. '_They're better off without you, Larabee,'_ he thought as he rode away.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"Mr. Larabee," Nettie called as she entered the dull interior of the barn. She froze as she felt something placed at the back of her neck.

"I'm afraid not, Ma'am."

"Who are you?" Nettie asked, forcing the fear from her voice.

"Let's just say I'm a bounty hunter and you have a prize in your house that belongs to me," Warner laughed.

"There's no one in my house."

"Now don't be tellin' me no lies. I saw them others leave and I know it's only you and that darkie and that Tanner feller. I'll not hurt either of ya but I'm takin' Tanner with me dead or alive. Which one's up to you."

"What do you mean," Nettie asked, horrified at the prospect of this man taking the injured Vin Tanner away from here.

"Well if ya help me get that darkie outta there I'll take Tanner with me alive but if'n ya make a sound I'll kill all a ya and take Tanner's dead body back to Tascosa with me. So it's yer choice."

Nettie Wells was a brave woman but the thoughts of this man killing Vin and Nathan sent shivers down her spine. Somehow she had to warn Nathan. She opened her mouth to scream but found a hand clamped solidly over her mouth.

"Ah, see, now I'll just have to kill em. Make it an easier trip fer me anyway," he hissed as he shoved a gag into her mouth and bound her hands and feet. He patted her leg and laughed. "Don't ya go frettin' about em now. He's not gonna be in any pain much longer," Warner laughed as he left the barn.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A Test of Friendship--8

Larabee didn't know he'd turned Pony around until he saw the familiar farm in the distance. He breathed deeply trying to rid himself of the foreboding feeling clamped on his heart. '_Please, God, don't let me be too late again,_' he thought as he felt Pony's strides lengthening.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"Don't ya go doin' nothin' stupid and ya might jest live ta see another day, darkie," Warner snarled as he slammed open the door and entered the house.

Jackson turned as the door hit the wall and reached for the Spencer Carbine but wasn't fast enough as he heard the cocking of a pistol. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped, his mind filled with fear for Nettie Wells.

"Not that it's any of yer business but I've come to collect Tanner. Ya see he's got a date with a noose in Tascosa and I got a date with the five hundred dollars on his head. Gonna have me a grand ol' time at Tanner's expense," Warner laughed as he closed the door. Now where is he?"

"Tanner's gone," Jackson lied.

"Like hell he is. Turn around, Darkie," Warner snarled.

Nathan did as he was told and soon felt the butt of the pistol impact with the back of his head. A wall of darkness descended and his last thoughts were for the injured man in Nettie Wells' bedroom.

Warner moved to the bedrooms. The first one turned up nothing but in the second he found the longhaired sharpshooter trying to get off the bed. He'd managed to get his pants and shirt on but left the buttons undone. "That's it, Tanner, get on yer feet and we'll be on our way."

"W...who are y...you?" Tanner asked as he struggled up on shaky legs, perspiration forming on his forehead and chest, pain etched on his face as he stared at the man in the doorway.

"Don't matter who I am. What matters is I know who you are and how much yer worth. Now move yer mangy hide away from the bed and let's get moving before the others come back."

"Go to hell!"

Now, Tanner, ya go givin' me any grief and I'm just gonna have ta kill the darkie and the old woman. Now ya gonna cooperate or do I just shoot em both?"

"D...don't shoot em," Tanner gasped as he straightened up.

"Then let's go," Warner ordered. Moving back to let the swaying man precede him out the door.

Vin ignored the fiery pain in his side as he stumbled out of the room. His eyes went to the prone form of the healer and he worried whether he was alive or not. He moved to check but a vicious fist to the face sent him flying across the floor. He lay on his side waiting for the room to right itself as the bounty hunter moved towards him. "Yer a dead man," he hissed through his split lip, blood running down his chin.

"Not from where I stand. Now get up and move," Warner ordered.

Vin forced his legs to obey his brain's sluggish commands and soon stood before the hated man. His blue eyes flashed icy daggers at the man as he moved towards the door.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Larabee slowed Pony and tethered the horse on the opposite side of the barn. He turned to head towards the house when he heard a muffled sound from the barn. He slipped around the side and entered the darkened interior, his eyes falling immediately on the bound form. He moved quickly and pulled the gag from her mouth. "Are you alright, Mrs. Wells?" he asked as he moved to untie her bound hands.

"I'm ok, Mr. Larabee but there's a bounty hunter after Mr. Tanner."

"You stay here," he warned her as he moved out of the barn.

"You'll need your gun, Mr. Larabee," she warned as he untied the ropes on her ankles.

"I...I know," he stammered as he headed back towards Pony. He took the gun and holster from his saddlebags and buckled them on again, his hands shaking as he buckled the belt. 'Shit,' he thought as he looked around the corner in time to see Vin Tanner stumble outside. He lifted his gun from his pocket and tried to stop his hands from shaking.

"Get Up," Warner snarled as Tanner stumbled to his knees. He grabbed Tanner by the hair and pulled the gasping man to his feet. "I'll kill ya if'n ya do that again," he said as he gouged his gun into the bandage on his prisoner's left side.

Tanner cried out but managed to stay on his feet.

Larabee swore as he saw the bounty hunter holding Vin in front of him. He moved out of the shadows and started walking towards the two men. Not caring that he was setting himself up as the perfect target. The life of his friend depended on what he was about to do and he'd gladly give up his own life to ensure the younger man didn't hang. "Let him go!" he snarled as Vin's soft moans reached his ears.

"Get away, Larabee," Tanner whispered.

"That's right. Get away, Larabee or I'll just kill ya both. Don't matter whether I bring em in dead or alive."

"You shoot him and you'll be dead before your bullet enters his body," the gunslinger warned.

"Heard ya were fast, but ain't nobody that fast," Warner muttered, his voice losing its confidence.

Larabee smiled, weak as he felt from lack of sleep, worry, and not eating he knew he couldn't let this man see it. "Try me," he hissed.

Warner kept his gun in Tanner's side, he knew the man was bleeding again but needed to keep him as a shield. He smiled as he looked at the blond gunslinger. "Maybe," he pulled his gun away from Tanner's side and pointed it at the gunslinger. "I'll kill you first." He snarled.

Larabee saw the gun turning towards him and fought to keep his hand steady. "Vin, drop!" he yelled and was relieved to see the younger man fall to the ground.

Two shots fired as one and Tanner watched as the Bounty hunter fell to the ground, a dark hole in the center of his forehead. He turned panic-stricken eyes towards the blond gunslinger, relieved to see him still standing. He tried to get to his feet but found he didn't have the strength. His broken arm throbbed and he knew the fall had jarred the bones apart once more. "C...Chris," he cried weakly his left hand pressed against his bleeding side.

Nettie Wells hurried from the barn as she saw two men lying in front of her house. She hurried to Vin Tanner's side, wondering why the blond gunslinger wasn't there. She'd seen him standing a few feet away from the barn as she'd run towards the younger man.

"C...Chris," Tanner hissed as he watched the blond stumbling towards them.

"I'm here, Vin," Larabee hissed as he stood over his friend. "I'm just gonna check on Nathan."

"K," the younger man gasped as Nettie ripped her skirt and placed it over the bleeding wound.

Larabee moved to the house, ignoring the deep pain in his own side as he pushed open the door. "Nate," he called as his eyes fell on the man just getting to his knees.

"Chris...Vin? He's got Vin." Jackson gasped as he stumbled towards the door.

"No he doesn't, Nathan, but Vin needs your help. The son of a bitch made him bleed again."

"Dammit," Jackson hissed as he rubbed the back of his head. "We need to get him back in the bed."

Larabee held the duster closed as he moved out the door with Jackson. He watched as the healer knelt beside the younger man and spoke to Nettie Wells. He shook his head to fight back the dizziness he felt. He knew the bounty hunter's bullet was lodged in his side but all thoughts were for the tracker and making sure he was ok.

"Chris, can you help me get him inside?"

Larabee nodded and descended the steps. He reached down and helped Jackson pull Tanner to his feet. Between the two of them they managed to get the semi conscious man into the house and back in Nettie's bed once more.

Nettie came into the room with a basin of water and clean bandages. "Is he gonna be alright, Mr. Jackson?" she asked as the blood soaked bandages were removed from the inflamed wound.

"I need to get the bleeding stopped and close it up with stitches again. Where's Chris?" he asked.

"I just passed him. He's probably gone to make sure that bounty hunter's dead."

"Mrs. Wells, I need you to put pressure on this," he said as he moved to open his saddlebags and get the instruments he'd need.

"N...Nathan...w...where's C...Chris?"

"Just lay still, Vin. Chris is outside taking care of the body. I gotta get you fixed back up before this gets infected again."

Tanner swallowed with some difficulty and tried to tell the healer of his fears. He'd seen something in Larabee's stance that bothered him and he needed to know he was alright. "N...Nathan...hurt..."

"I know it hurts, Vin. I'm gonna give you some Laudanum to help with it."

"N...not me...hurt...Chris..."

"Chris isn't hurt, Vin." Jackson tried to reassure the younger man.

"I...is...two shots...Chris...hit," Tanner gasped as the pain intensified.

"Mrs. Wells, can you stay with him while I check on Chris?"

"Go, Mr. Jackson," Nettie ordered as she continued to apply pressure to the seeping wound.

Nathan hurried from the room in search of the dark clad gunslinger. He checked Casey's room and finding it empty rushed out the door. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the blond sitting on the step. "Chris?"

"How's Vin?" Larabee asked, his hand held to his side in an effort to stop the nausea.

"He's banged up pretty good. What about you?"

"I'm ok. J...just take care of him," Larabee said as he tried to stand up.

"Dammit, Chris," Jackson hissed as he grabbed the swaying figure, pulling back the duster to reveal the bleeding wound in his right side. "Why the hell didn't you say something?"

"V...Vin n...needed you."

"Stubborn, bull headed, hard assed," Jackson hissed as he wrapped the gunslinger's arm around his shoulder and stumbled into the house.

Larabee couldn't help the tiny laugh that escaped him as the healer ran down the length of names in his vocabulary. He felt the edge of the bed against his legs as Jackson lowered him onto it.

"Now let me take a look at ya," Jackson ordered.

"V...Vin first," Larabee hissed.

"Just let me put something on it to stop the bleeding. Did the bullet go through?" Jackson asked as he pulled back the duster and shirt. He pulled the pillowcase off the pillow, rolled it up and placed it against the wound.

"N...no," Larabee gasped as Jackson pressed against his side.

"Damn, look, Chris, Vin's lost a lot of blood and I need to get him stitched up. I want your word that you'll stay here until I get back."

"I d...don't think I c...could get up if I...I wanted too."

"Good, stay put and try to keep pressure on that wound."

"K," the blond answered weakly as the healer left the room.

Jackson ignored the throbbing pain in the back of his head and moved towards the main bedroom. "How is he?"

"I'm f...fine. C...Chris?"

"He's in the other room."

"He ok?"

Jackson knew he couldn't lie. Vin and Chris had a connection and at times like this it was stronger than ever. "I won't lie to ya, Vin," the healer said as he sat in the chair and signalled for Nettie Wells to take her hand off the wound. "He took one in the side. Now you just lie still so I can get ya fixed up and then go look after him."

"C...Chris first."

"Of all the pig headed...look, Vin, I gotta get this stitched up and then I'll go to Chris. Now stop wasting my time arguing and let me get this finished," Jackson ordered as he cleaned the wound and replaced the broken stitches. He placed a clean bandage over the wound and looked at the misshapen arm again. "I need to set that arm again."

"L...later..."

"Mr. Jackson, someone's coming."

"Please let it be Buck," Jackson muttered as the woman hurried out of the room.

Nettie opened the door just as three riders came into her yard. "Thank the Lord," she said as she recognized Casey, Wilmington, and Dunne.

"Who's that?" Dunne asked as he dismounted.

"Bounty hunter. I'll explain later. Mr. Wilmington, get those supplies in to Nathan," she ordered as the ladies man stared at the body on the ground.

"Where's Chris?"

"He's inside. There's no time for this. Come on. Mr. Jackson needs this stuff now," she ordered as she held the door for the men. "Casey, JD, we'll need as much water as you can carry."

"Yes, ma'am," Dunne said as he hurried to the well.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Buck shook his head as he watched the healer work on the blond gunslinger. He'd helped Jackson fix Tanner's arm and now they were about to remove the bullet from the second patient.

"Buck, hold him down."

Wilmington held Larabee's shoulders while the healer dug for the bullet. A pair of green eyes opened as soon as Jackson sank the tongs into the wound. "Easy, Chris, Nathan's gonna help ya."

"B...Buck, when'd you g...get back?" Larabee asked in an effort to get his mind off the wound in his side.

"About an hour ago, Stud. Shoot can't seem to leave you boys alone for a minute."

"Got it," Jackson hissed as he pulled the bullet free of the wound.

"T...thank God," Larabee groaned as his eyes slid shut.

"I just need to stitch it up," Jackson said as he cleaned the wound.

"He's out, Nate," Wilmington informed him.

"Good, ok, Buck, go check on Vin. Make sure he's not arguing with JD."

"Sure thing, Nate," Wilmington said as he left the room.

"How is he, Mr. Jackson?"

"I got the bullet out and the bleeding stopped. Now as long as we keep them both in bed they should heal."

"Oh, Lordy, that's gonna be a problem," Nettie Wells laughed as she watched the healer finish putting the stitches in the injured man.

"You're telling me," Jackson smiled at her as he placed the final bandage over the wound. He sat back in the chair and rubbed the lump on the back of his head. He felt exhausted as he stood on shaky legs.

"Mr. Jackson, I think it's time you took your own advice and got some rest. Me, Casey, JD, and Mr. Wilmington can look after these two."

Nathan looked at the woman and knew she was right. His head pounded and he felt weak. He reached for the glass of water on the table and drank it greedily. "I think I'll take you up on that. Wake me if they need anything."

"I assure you we will," Nettie told him as they walked out of the room.

"Drink up, Nate," Dunne said as he handed the healer a cup of his own brew.

"JD," Jackson hissed, wrinkling his nose at the offering.

"Now, Mr. Jackson, you need to show these men that you're willing to take your own medicines."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jackson hissed as he drank the bitter brew. He placed the cup back on the table and headed for the barn and some much needed rest.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

The next three days were spent fighting the fevers ravaging both men. Vin's already weakened condition took its toll and the healer wasn't sure if the younger man had the strength to fight this second wave of infections. As much as he hated doing it he finally gave in to Chris's cajoling and allowed Buck to set up a mattress in Nettie Wells' bedroom.

Chris felt weak as he was helped into the larger room on the morning of the third day. He pleaded with Jackson to be allowed to sit beside the younger man but the healer was having nothing to do with it. "J...just for a few minutes, Nate," Larabee pleaded.

"I told you no, Chris. Now you either lie down there or I'll have Buck and Josiah put you back in the other room."

"Sorry, Brother," Sanchez said as he lowered Larabee to the floor. He'd return to the farm the day after the shooting when JD had rode into Four Corners to tell them what happened and get more supplies.

"Now you stay put, Chris," Jackson ordered as he changed the bandages on the tracker's wound. The raw redness had all but disappeared yet Vin showed no sign of waking up and Nathan was becoming more and more concerned. Shaking his head he stood up and moved to check the wound in Larabee's side.

"It's fine, Nathan," the blond hissed as the healer probed the wound.

"It's far from fine but it's a helluva lot better than it was."

"So I can get...Nathan, dammit, that hurt." Larabee snapped as the healer pressed on a tender spot.

"Thought you said it was fine."

"It was till you w...went at it. Shit, Nathan, stop."

"Mr. Larabee, are you alright."

The blond looked at the woman who'd just entered the room and felt his face burning. "Shoot, sorry, Ma'am, didn't know you were there."

"That's no excuse for bad language, Mr. Larabee."

"Yes, Ma'am," the blond said as he waited for the healer to finish re-bandaging the wound. He liked this woman and valued her opinion. He glared at the smile on Wilmington's and Sanchez's face.

"All done, Chris," Jackson said and turned as a low moan escaped from the man on the bed. He pointed his finger at the older man, "Stay!" he ordered as he moved to the bed. He watched the eyes moving under the still closed lids. "Vin."

"Hmm," came the weak reply.

"Come on, Vin, open your eyes," Jackson said softly.

"N...Nathan?"

"Yeah, Vin, come on now. You've been sleeping long enough."

"T...tired...hurts," he whispered.

"I know it does but I need you to drink something for me."

"N...no...horse p...piss?" Tanner mumbled.

"No, Vin, just some water and broth for now."

"Ok," the tracker whispered.

"Buck, Josiah, help me sit him up." The three men helped the tracker into a sitting position, his arm resting on pillows in order to alleviate the pain.

"T...thanks," Tanner gasped as he waited for the new waves of pain to subside.

"Is he alright, Nathan?"

The tracker heard the blond's voice and tried to sit up. "Chris...Nathan...C...Chris was shot."

"Yeah, he was, Vin, but he's going to be fine."

"W...where is he?"

"I'm here, Vin," the blond said as he struggled to get up.

"I said stay where you are, Chris," Jackson ordered.

"Just let me sit with him for a minute," Larabee pleaded.

Jackson could see there was something on the blond's mind and he nodded to Buck and Josiah. "You two help him over here. Now, Chris, you're gonna stay put aren't you?"

"I will," Larabee said as the two men helped him stand up and walk to the chair. By the time he was seated he was fighting off his own pain and felt a hand reach out to grab onto his. He opened his eyes and looked down at the blue eyes of the tracker.

"Aren't we a great pair?"

"Reckon," Larabee hissed as he struggled to stay in the chair.

"Chris, this ain't gonna work. We'll pull your mattress over here and you can lie back down before we leave," Jackson explained. "That'll give you two a chance to talk with no one else around."

"Ya'd best listen ta him, Cowboy. Yer not lookin' so good," Tanner grinned as the blond nodded slowly.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Half an hour later the two men were settled in their beds, both tired, dosed with Laudanum, but still needing to talk. Only the almost silent breathing of the two men broke the silence in the room.

"Chris?"

"Yeah."

"We gotta talk."

"I know. I'm sorry, Vin, I didn't..."

"Chris, it wasn't your fault..."

"Yes it was," Larabee snapped, gasping as he turned on his side and used his elbow to lean on. "I nearly killed you out there."

"Ya didn't know it was me, Cowboy. I was supposed to be on the other side."

"Don't matter, Vin. I shoulda made sure who I was shooting at."

"I shoulda made sure you knew where I was. It was gettin' dark Chris and I shoulda known it was hard ta see. Ya had no idea it was me."

Both men were silent again as they thought over what had transpired and how close they'd come to losing their friendship, their brotherhood.

"Vin, are you asleep?"

"N...not yet," the tired voice replied.

"I wasn't running out on you because I was a coward."

"What the hell are ya talkin' bout, Larabee?"

"Something you said when I told you I was leaving. You told me to go ahead and take my cowardly hide with me."

"Ah hell, Chris. Ya know damn well I ain't responsible fer what I said when I had a fever. Ain't Nate always told us not to listen when one of us is sick?"

"Yeah, he has," Larabee smiled as the healer's words came back to him.

"Then why'd ya take it ta heart this time?"

"Guess cause I was feeling guilty. I was leaving because I hurt someone who means more to me than being a friend. You and the rest of the guys are family, Vin, and I don't think I could live through the loss of another one."

"Ya ain't gonna be losin' any of us fer a long, long time, Chris. We're here ta stay and yer stuck with us."

"Thanks, Pard," Larabee said as he let his eyes slide shut.

"Yer welcome, Cowboy. Now ya reckon ya can be quiet or do I ask Nate ta get me a quiet room. Been shot ya know and I'm needin' my sleep."

"Reckon I can if you can. Goodnight, Vin."

"Night Chris."

The five people in the outer room breathed a sigh of relief as Nathan Jackson slipped back into the room. The two injured men were sleeping and he touched their foreheads, smiling when he detected no fever. He quietly closed the door behind him and left the leader and the tracker to sleep and heal together. They hadn't said much but these two didn't need too. The connection between them left little need for talk. The apologies had been said and accepted and the seven were whole once more!

THE END!! 


End file.
